Juego de Sentimientos
by Chirist chan
Summary: Sesshomaru es rechazado y humillado cruelmente por su padre, luego de que este muriera para salvar a su hijo hanyou y una humana un juego creado por los kamis traen devuelta a Inu No Taisho y Ryukotsusei, y sentimientos recíprocos nacen entre ellos, ¿Inu No Taisho fingía cuando lo rechazo? YAOI INUTAISHOXSESSHOMARU INUYASHAXMIROKU GINTAXHAKKAKU RYYUKOTSUSEIXOC
1. Chapter 1

La fria brisa ondeaba su cabello plateado, la luna siendo testigo de la prescencia de aquel peculiar grupo, una pequeña niña humana de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños, un yokai rana con un Baculo de dos cabezas, un yokai dragon de dos cabezas, y un hermoso e imponente yokai peliplateado, de ojos dorados, tez blanca, en su rostro se encuentran dos franjas, una azul y la otra violeta, y una media luna color azul. En sus hombros poseía una estola decorándolos.

Rin: Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Puede ir Rin por algo de comer? "preguntó la pequeña niña"

Jaken: No molestes al amo Sesshomaru Rin "espetó serio"

Rin: Pero tengo hambre!

Jaken: Mocosa impertinente, eres débil por eso no puedes seguirnos al amo y a mí, también a Ah Un "con aires altaneros" Eres una carga!

Rin se detuvo abrúptamente, mirando con tristeza y miedo a la vez a Sesshomaru. El aludido fulminó con su mirada a Jaken, quien tembló. "Misteriosamente" una piedra cayó en la cabeza del yokai rana.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Rin es una carga para usted?

Sesshomaru: …... Rin

Rin: ¿Si?

Sesshomaru: Haz lo que quieras

Rin: Siiiii!

Esa frase claramente la había invitado a cumplir sus deseos, si quedarse del lado de su amo o ya no.

Jaken podía notar, algo muy extraño por cierto, el nerviosismo de su amo. Siempre era un yokai con un semblante frio, pero ahora parecia con... ¿Temor?

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Se encuentra todo bien? "preguntó"

Sesshomaru: …...-

Jaken: ¿Amo?

Sesshomaru: Llevate a Rin lejos "ordenó con una voz fria"

Jaken: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué amo?

Sesshomaru: Hazlo o te mataré!

La rana tembló pero obedeció.

Rin: ¿Volvera pronto? Amo Sesshomaru "preguntó con tristeza"

Sesshomaru: Si

Jaken subió a Rin en Ah Un, dándole una ultima mirada preocupada a su amo. Sin más que decir se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, junto con el dragón y la niña.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, el puso su mirada estoica y escrutó lentamente todo sus alrededores.

Sesshomaru: Deja de esconderte "ordenó al aire"

Se escucharon unas risas que reconocía muy bien, se heló y se desconcertó a la vez. ¿Cómo podía seguir él vivo?

¿?: Jajaja pero si tenía que ser Sesshomaru Taisho. Buenas noches jeje

El yokai hizo su aparición desde detras de los árboles, aquella figura termino de convercerlo, si ,no cabía duda. Aquel cabello morado hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes y llenos de maldad, su tez un tanto oscura, aquellas escamas rojas en sus manos... era él.

Sesshomaru: Ryukotsusei! "bramó con rabia"

Ryukotsusei: Vaya vaya, pero si el cachorro inu me recuerda "completamente divertido y dramatizando"

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Si Inuyasha te destruyo con Bakuryuha!

Ryukotsusei: ¿Aquel estupido hibrido? See, pudo haberme destruido pero... ¿Siempre existe algun metodo para volver? "preguntó cínico"

Sesshomaru: Maldito "gruñó"

El volver a ver a ese hombre le traia recuerdos dolorosos que no queria volver a pensar. La imagen de su amado, o más bien de su amor no correspondido.

Padre

Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Y peor aun, ¿Qué quieres?

Ryukotsusei: Oh vaya, al parecer no te alegras de verme. A caso, si fuera el maldito de Inu No Taisho, ¿Estarías más feliz? "riéndose"

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con impotencia, odiaba que se burlaran de él, más aun de sus sentimientos, los que tanto intentaba ocultar. Aquel estupido amor que tenía por su padre, si amor. Le habia dolido cuando habia sido rechazado, cómo si el dolor quemara a travez de sus venas y un nudo se instalara en su garganta, estableciendo su residencia en esta. Más aun al recordar la burla de su padre, enamorarse de una persona y que esta no te corresponda... más aun que te trate como de idiota y en tu cara se revolcase con una humana, que tiempo despues dió a luz a un hanyou. ENCIMA SU PADRE HABÍA DADO SU VIDA POR SALVARLOS!.

Ryukotsusei: Te quedastes sin palabras, debo admitir que Inu No Taisho si fue cruel aquella vez...

Sesshomaru gruñó de impaciencia. El dragón sonreía abiertamente, de manera burlona y superior.

Ryukotsusei: Oh cariño vamos, de seguro estaras feliz de verlo de nuevo...uh oh, ¿Estaras feliz o simplemente te sentiras... ¿triste o nostalgico? Jaja patético

Sesshomaru: ¿A qué has venido? "a punto de perder el control sobre si mismo"

Ryukotsusei: A ofrecerte un trato "poniéndose serio"

Sesshomaru: ¿Trato? "incrédulo"

Ryukotsusei: Un juego, los kamis han decidido realizar un juego entre los dos yokais considerados mas fuertes en la historia, yo e Inu No Taisho, consiste en enfrentar nuevamente a nuestras fuerzas... el que gane volvera a la vida, es por eso que quiero que estes de mi lado

La quijada de Sesshomaru estaba por el suelo, aquello parecia una simple broma, pero estaba ahí, Ryukotsusei, el segundo yokais considerado mas poderoso proponiéndole una ¿alianza?

Sesshomaru: Jump, ¿Por qué estaría de tu lado?

Ryukotsusei: ¿Estarías nuevamente del lado de él acaso? Vaya, que idiota, Inu No Taisho de seguro te usara para ganar, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, el te humilló despues de todo

Sesshomaru: "dolido, pero sabiendo que esas palabras eran ciertas", Grrr, yo no tengo porque ayudar a ninguno, me enfocare en matar a Naraku, no tengo necesidad de meterme en la pelea de dos idiotas!

Se reprendía mentalmente por no poder controlarse correctamente, pero el odio y dolor que pensó que había enterrado estaba volviendo, y eso lo enfurecía.

Ryukotsusei: Jajaja vaya, el gran Sesshomaru ignorando una épica batalla asi por pelear con un hibrido

Sesshomaru: No me importa cual de ustedes reviva, por mi quédensen ambos en el infierno!

Ryukotsusei: Bueno venía por eso, para decirte que ganare, y que quiero que seamos aliados, no enemigos. Tú cómo Lord del Oeste deberas pensar con la cabeza fría, esperare tu decisión en el palacio del Norte, mi región. Te espero.

Una ráfaga de veneno rodeó al dragon, Sesshomaru lo vio alejarse. El corazón del peliplateado estaba en su propia mano, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Estrujarlo luchando para su padre, recordando todo aquello y sintiendo cerca suyo a aquel amor imposible? ¿O simplemente congelarlo luchando contra su padre, del lado de Ryukotsusei?

Cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose patético y con mucho dolor latente en su pecho. Si el dragón ya se encontraba allí significaba que Inu No Taisho también. Un escalofrio de espanto le recorrió la espalda, aquella voces resonando en su cabeza, torturándolo nuevamente.

RECUERDO DE SESSHOMARU: Pov. narradora

Se encontraba muy nervioso, sus manos temblaban al pensar aquello. Ese día al fin había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a su padre, los cuales reprimía dentro suyo desde hace años. Siempre lo había amado, su cabellera plateada atada en una coleta alta, sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados, su tez bronceada, todo de él.

Calmándose un poco dió unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la oficina de Inu No Taisho. Al escucharse un "pase" obedeció al instante. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta lo vio sentado detras de su escritorio, leyendo unos pergaminos.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué ocurre? "sin levantar la vista de su lectura"

Incluso escuchar su voz le hacía nervioso, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo le dijo.

Sesshomaru: Padre, yo... yo hace tiempo que quería decirte esto... es que...

No sabía cómo decirlo, realmente era vergonzoso y nunca lo había hecho. El padre levantó la mirada y lo miró molesto, cosa que resulto extraño para el cachorro aunque a la vez lo intimidaba.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Por qué titubeas? Un príncipe Inu y mucho menos mi hijo puede mostrar tal debilidad! "exclamó con el ceño fruncido"

Sesshomaru: Lo siento padre, yo sólo quería decirte que... ese hace tiempo, me gustas, yo... te amo

Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso de lo que pudiese estar pensando su padre, quien había quedado en shock y sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal.

Pasaron unos dos o tres minutos en silencio incomodo, Inu No Taisho no reaccionaba y eso le asustaba. Reprimió un quejido cuando su padre se levantó y lo abofeteó duramente, haciendo que su labio sangrase un poco. Angustiado cuestionó.

Sesshomaru: ¿Padre? "con un hilo de voz"

Inu No Taisho: ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? Dime que oí mal y realmente no estabas diciendo que te sientes atraido por un hombre "mirándolo con asco" y más conmigo, TU PADRE! Eres un insolente con solo pensarlo, yo nunca haría incesto y menos con un hombre. "lo tomó fuertemente de la cabellera, haciéndole quejarse" Me das asco, no puedo creerlo de ti, pense que realmente podría considerarte un hijo, sigue pensando cosas asi y realmente no te reconocere... "hizo una pausa" DESAPARECE YA DE MI VISTA, NO ERES DIGNO SIQUIERA DE ESTAR EN ESTE PALACIO, Y MUCHO MENOS DEL PUESTO DE PRÍNCIPE QUE CARGA A TUS ESPALDAS, NO QUIERO VERTE EN UN TIEMPO, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, FOLLA CON CUALQUIER HOMBRE PERO NO QUIERO SENTIR TU AROMA POR AQUÍ HASTA QUE SE TE PASE LA ESTUPIDES! Y a mi la repulsión que siento por esto.

Antes de liberar sus cabellos plateados volvió a abofetearlo para enfatizar su punto. Las lágrimas estaban formadas ya en los ojos de Sesshomaru, pero este muy herido y sintiendo su corazón partido en mil pedazos se negaba a dejarlas correr por sus perfectas mejillas. Escuchar directamente de la boca de Inu No Taisho que no lo amaba, más aun, lo aborrecia, le dolía muchisimo, y las ganas de llorar y gritar eran muy fuertes.

Inu No Taisho lo aventó al suelo.

Inu No Taisho: Incluso si yo fuera gay no me atrevería a tocarte, eres un ser repugnante, igual a tu madre, se creen la gran cosa cuando en realidad no son absolutamente nada, solo idiotas arrogantes protegidos detras de un ejército. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar que te respondería que me gustabas?

Para ese momento las lágrimas ya no habían sido contenidas por Sesshomaru, sentía tanto dolor interno que simplemente quería morir. Aquellas palabras le dolían tanto, comparado con dolor físico, que mutilen cada parte de tu cuerpo se acercaba a solo un diez por ciento del dolor que sintió en el alma.

Inu No Taisho: Encima lloras! Estas humillándote más aun de lo que lo has hecho, me has decepcionado mucho con esto, por lo menos pensé que podría recibir cachorros de tu parte, pero al parecer prefieres estar con un hombre... debería darte vergüenza tus acciones y pensamientos. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que cambies de parecer! Eres sólo un niño infantil que no merece mi piedad ni la de nadie!

Lo tomó del cuello, estampándolo contra una pared, mirándolo ahora con una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones.

Inu No Taisho: Asi que te gustan los hombres, ¿A caso te gusta el sabor de un miembro en tu boca o dentro de ti? ¿Se siente bien, eh Sesshomaru, sentir un pene entrando en tu interior? eres patético!

Escuchar directamente de la boca de Inu No Taisho que no lo amaba, mas aun, lo aborrecía, le dolía muchísimo, y las ganas de llorar y gritar eran muy fuertes. Más el escuchar todas esas burlas.

Sesshomaru no podía creer que su padre se estuviese burlando de sus sentimientos, diciendo tales cosas.

Inu No Taisho: Sabes, allí fuera existen muchos mas hombres a los que puedes pedirle que te hagan eso, total, no tienes siquiera dignidad. Y ahora vete, no quiero verte.

Finalizando sus palabras tomó de los cabellos nuevamente a su hijo, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta, para luego lanzarlo fuera. Sabía que aquella "conversación" la habría escuchado toda la servidumbre,y no se extrañó, apenas tres días despues, aquellas palabras esparcidas por todas las regiones.

FIN DE RECUERDOS

El recuerdo de aquella tarde había convertido de sus mejillas caudales, sus cálidas lágrimas se derramaban hasta incluso empapar sus prendas y manos. El peor día de su vida, ni hablar. Parecían espinas de rosas clavársele en la piel, lo duro que había sido con él. Desde ese día su relación había cambiado, Sesshomaru había huido de casa por 5 meses completos, hasta que a sus oidos llegaron los rumores de la amante humana de su padre, y del hijo hanyou bastardo que esta esperaba, la humana y su padre habían sido amantes desde antes de su confesión. Cuando había llegado al norte de su región, donde una inmensa playa lo caracterizaba, lo había encontrado, con una herida que dañaba a su corazón. La preocupación, dolor y rabia hacía él nuevamente le hicieron aquella vez apretar los puños.

RECUERDO DE SESSHOMARU: Pov. narrador

Sus garras desgarraban la piel de su mano, algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían lentamente. Inu No Taisho se había percatado de su prescencia y lo sabía.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru...volvistes

Sesshomaru: ¿Insistes en ir, Inu No Taisho?

La herida era aun muy dolorosa como para llamarlo "padre", simplemente el recordar sus burlas y rechazo amenazaban ante hacerlo sucumbir con el dolor nuevamente.

A sus oidos tambien había llegado la batalla contra su peor enemigo, Ryukotsusei, y el hecho de que el nacimiento del bastardo sería ese día.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Me detendras?

Sesshomaru: Esta en ti tomar la desición, si prefieres morir por una humana y un hanyou no puedo detenerte. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Inu No Taisho: Ya veo, y si, ire por ellos. Tu seras el nuevo Lord de la región, despues de todo

La voz de ambos yokais era estoica, al igual que sus rostros.

Sesshomaru: Jump, pensé que era poco digno para serlo "con sarcasmo" Por lo menos mi dignidad abarca el hecho de que no me atrevo a reproducirme con un despreciable humano ¿No es asi?

Inu No Taisho: Digno o no digno son tus responsabilidades

Sesshomaru: Entonces entregame a Colmillo de Acero, para seguir el camino hacia el poder, cómo seria digno de un yokai de mi posición "escupió sin piedad"

Inu No Taisho: ¿Camino de poder? Dime, ¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger?

Estaba incredulo, Sesshomaru sentía sus venas ardir de rabia y dolor.

Sesshomaru: ¿Alguien a quien proteger? Para mí, Sesshomaru, eso es totalmente innecesario!

No había mas palabras por decir, Sesshomaru observó a su padre transformarse y salir de allí, directo a su muerte. Ver a su persona amada recorrer el camino a su muerte le dolió tanto que unas nuevas lagrimas formaron camino en sus paálidas mejillas. Su padre no lo amaba, sólo lo consideraba un heredero y nada más, todo lo contrario a él. Lo había humillado y rechazado, y aun asi... seguia amándolo.

FIN DE RECUERDO

Sesshomaru: Padre...

Por otra parte...

Kagome: ABAJOOO! "Se escuchó el grito de la sacerdotiza de cabellos castaños"

Un hanyou de cabellos plateados, hermosos ojos dorados, orejitas tiernas de perro y un kimono rojo hecho de ratas de fuego, fue azotado duramente contra el suelo.

Inuyasha: ¿Por queeeeé? "preguntó desde el suelo"

Sango: Siempre desprecias la comida de mi amiga, nunca cambiaras!

La bella exterminadora de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos marrones espetó, viendo molesta al hanyou, aunque por dentro se divertía mucho con esas escenas.

Inuyasha: Feh!

Miroku: Ten un poco mas de consideración Inuyasha

El monje de ojos azules y una maldición en su mano dijo, mientras tocaba el trasero de Sango.

Plaf.

Shippo: Son mala influecia para mí "dijo el zorrito de ojos y cabellos claros"

Kagome: Eres un tonto Inuyasha!

La sacerdotiza salió corriendo adentrándose al bosque, ignorando el pedido de Sango, Miroku y Shippo para que regresara. Unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, no por el simple hecho de el desprecio Inuyasha hacia su comida, sino por que de una u otra forma siempre lograba compararla con esa maldita de Kikyo. Sabia que ella la superaba en fuerza, belleza y demás (escritora: a mi parecer, es mentira ^^), pero no soportaba que la persona que amaba estuviese siempre comparándola.

Corría con sus ojos cerrados, aun asi con la oscuridad de la noche no podría ver mucho, pero peor es nada. Gritó cuando de repente el suelo no estaba más y caía a travez de un precipicio. Cerró los ojos herméticamente esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Todo lo contrario, su cuerpo chocó contra algo comodo y blanco, al abrir los ojos se percató de que esta sobre una gran cosa blanca, estilo lo que Sesshomaru llevaba en el hombro. Luego de que no estaban en tierra firme sino volando. ¿Sesshomaru? Se pregunto a si misma.

Kagome: ¿Sesshomaru? "preguntó, confundiéndose por la cabellera plateada y el kimono, sin poder verle el rostro a su ¿salvador?

Cuando el hombre la miró ella pudo notar el desconcierto en mirada, y confirmó efectivamente que ese hombre no era Sesshomaru, aunque si muy parecido a Inuyasha y compartía carácteristicas con el primero.

¿?: ¿Conoces a mi hijo, Sesshomaru?


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru mordisqueaba sus garras completamente nervioso y angustiado.

 _Me das asco!_

Nunca olvidaría todo aquello, su demonio gimió con dolor al recordarlo. Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer, saber que la persona que amas te odia era lo mas doloroso que pudo sentir alguna vez.

Sesshomaru: Padre... "murmuró con inmensa tristeza"

Se odiaba a si mismo, no importase a que tipo de situación lo hubiera impuesto... aquellas palabras, haberle dejado a Colmillo de Acero a el asqueroso hanyou, haberle hecho dominar la tecnica del Meidu solo para darsela a Inuyasha... todo aquello Lo HABÍA PERDONADO! No importó que humillación lo impuso, él no podia odiarlo. Ni siquiera cuando sacrificó su vida por la humana repugnante y el hanyou.

 _"No! No podemos dejarnos llevar por el dolor_ "Rugió su bestia" Él nos rechazo, no nos ama, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarle a ganar este juego..y verlo ser feliz verlo ser feliz a costa de nuestra infelicidad... ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo? Debemos intentarlo, ser feliz con otra persona, dejar de pensar en él... dejar de ser egoistas y dejar que reviva y sea feliz..aunque no sea a nuestro lado "Sollozó la bestia con dolor" Tienes razón, no podemos abandonarlo por aquello... lo amo, y por que lo amo le ayudaré"

Esas palabras dieron por finalizado su discución interna, lo ayudaría, pero ya no sería lo mismo. Su relación solo sería de "socios" y no de otra cosa. Tenía que mostrarse indiferente y sobre todo...adulto. Ya no era aquel cachorro que sollozaba por sus dolorosas palabras...era un inu adulto y maduro. Por lo tanto tendría que ubicar a su grupo, que bastante preocupados los debe de tener.

Comenzó a sobrevolar el lugar, con la vaga esperanza de cruzarse a esa persona en el camino.

º\º\º

Pov. Inu No Taisho:

Unas leves cosquillas en mi nariz hicieron que abriera mis ojos. Al observar mi entorno me consterne, todo era diferente, era una noche muy oscura, y podía observar como la espesura de un bosque me rodeaba. Una pequeña ardilla dormía placidamente sobre mi cuello, y su cola masajeaba mi nariz. Cuidadosamente la saque de allí, ella huyó espantada entre los arboles.

Mi garganta se encontraba seca, y mi cuerpo aun tendido en la fría tierra. Me incorporo, estirándome, causando que mis huesos tronaran un poco.

 _Sesshomaru..._

Ese nombre apenas viene a mi mente hace que mi cuerpo y alma sientan una enorme culpabilidad carcomiéndolos. Con tan solo recordar sus expresión de sufrimiento cuando lo rechaze cruélmente hace que me considere el peor de los bastardos, lo había hecho sufrir, pero había sido lo mejor para ambos en aquella instancia. Al llegar mi muerte a mi consideré el castigo más adecuado para lo que hize, pero este juego que me trajo devuelta a la vida causo que reconsiderara la situación, aun tenía posibilidad de arreglar las cosas.

Tenía que encontrar a Sesshomaru, y de paso también conocer a mi otro cachorro, Inuyasha. No poseía el suficiente tiempo para descansar, de seguro mi maldito enemigo, Ryukotsusei ya estaría reuniéndose con sus aliados.

La cuestión era como encontrar a mis hijos, la única manera considerable era volver a mi palacio..me retracto, ahora Su palacio. Para no llamar mucho la atención decido hacerlo en esta forma, volando sobre la oscuridad de la noche.

Fuerón unos tranquilos y silenciosos minutos, no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru, la culpa destruyéndome internamente. Un grito femenino llega a mi fina audición, al desviar mi mirada observé como una mujer vestida de forma extraña caía desde un alto precipicio, aleteando como si de sus brazos pudieran salir alas. Sin pensarlo me dirigo hacia allí, recongiéndola en brazos y volando hacia tierra firme. La coloco en una de mis estolas, sin siquiera verle el rostro. Luego de unos segundos su timida vocesita me habló, o eso creo.

Kagome: ¿Sesshomaru? "me preguntó"

Eso me sorprendió, entonces esta chica conocía a mi cachorro.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Tú conoces a mi hijo Sesshomaru? "fue la única pregunta inteligente que se ocurrió en ese instante"

La humana me miró consternada, cómo si estuviera dudando de mi cordura. Aterrizamos en tierra firme, al separarnos ella seguía brindándome una mirada calculadora. En otro momento eso me hubiera molestado, pero a mi parecer ella si conocía a mi hijo.

Kagome: ¿Sesshomaru es su hijo? Pero si Inuyasha dijo que su padre estaba muerto... "reflexionó para si misma"

Esa confesión me perturbó, ¿A caso esta niña conocía tambien a mi otro cachorro?

Kagome: Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Inu No Taisho: Inu No Taisho

Kagome: Concuerda, pero... ¿Por qué Inuyasha dijo que estaba muerto? "preguntó con el ceño fruncido graciosamente"

Inu No Taisho: Es una historia muy larga, ¿Usted es compañera de mi hijo? "le pregunte´, aunque sabia que era mentira, no olia como él"

Kagome: No!

Inu No Taisho: Entonces una concubina

La chica apretó los puños, y luego "cordialmente" contestó.

Kagome: Soy parte de su grupo, con él y otros amigos recolectamos los fracmentos de la perla de Shikon

Inu No Taisho: ¿Eh?

¿Perla de Shikon? ¿fracmentos? Había escuchado hablar de algo asi allí arriba, pero nunca preste demasiada atención.

Kagome: ¿Estuvo muerto acaso todos estos meses? "preguntó indignada"

Me reí mentalmente ante eso, pues si.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hijo?

Kagome: Se encuentran...pues...no se "confesó cabizbaja"

Inu No Taisho: ¿Te separastes de tu grupo?

Kagome: salí a caminar y me perdí

Algo me decia que mentía, pues había un poco de tristeza en su mirada. Decidí ignorarla, creo que tengo bastante tristeza yo mismo con el tema de Sesshomaru.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Sabes por donde se encuentra Sesshomaru? "pregunté"

Kagome: No, últimamente no se ha aparecido. Claro desde que tuvo la ultima batalla por Colmillo de Acero, la cuál gano Inuyasha logrando asi fusionar ambas espadas y obtener el Meido , dejo de tener interes en el grupo.

Me va a matar por eso tambien- Pensé horrorizado.

Inu No Taisho: Veo, entonces busquemos a Inuyasha

La humana asintió, y comenzamos la busqueda de mi cachorro menor. Esto sera difícil pensé.

El silencio incomodo entre nosotros mientras recorriamos el extenso y oscuro cielo no me molestaba demasiado, hundido sin poder evitarlo en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, aquella vez que sin querer hacerlo arruine todo entre nosotros, aquel día que le rompí el corazon. Siempre lo amé, desde que era incluso más pequeño. Siempre me sentía culpable por sentir ESE tipo de amor y atracción hacia Sesshomaru, trataba de ignorar esos horribles sentimientos, aquellos que me hacían sentir una enorme culpabilidad, pero no podía, me era imposible. La llama de los recuerdos comenzó a quemar en mi interior, la angustia comenzó a invadirme aquel dia, cuando aquello sucedió.

RECUERDO DE INU NO TAISHO: Pov: Inu No Taisho

Gruñí con impaciencia, aquellos pergaminos, más bien amenazas del Lord del Norte Ryukotsusei, mi enemigo desde la infancia, la persona a la que más detesto. Necesitaba asesinarlo, apoderarme de sus tierras y descalificar su nombre, nunca lo perdonaría por aquello.

Unos suaves pero a la vez insistentes golpes me arrancan abrúptamente de mis pensamientos.

Inu No Taisho: Pase "ordené"

El crujido de la puerta abrirse sólo dejó paso a aquel delicioso aroma, el cual a la vez detestaba pero adoraba. No levanté mi mirada, sabia a la perfección quien era, la persona a la que amo en secreto, Sesshomaru, mi adolecente y adorado cachorro

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru, ¿Qué ocurre? "pregunté, camuflando mi voz con una neutral, sin dejar ver aquella pasión que sentia al verlo, tan lindo e inocente"

Sesshomaru: Padre...yo yo hace tiempo que queria decirte esto...es que...

El niño hermoso se encontraba muy nervioso y titubeaba, odiaba regañarlo, pero era una lección que tendría que aprender para no dejarse flaquear cuando él fuera Lord y tenga que lidiar con problemas como los mios. Levanté mi mirada y fingí molestia, para luego espetar.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Por qué titubeas? Un príncipe inu y mucho menos mi hijo puede mostrar tal debilidad! "gracias a todas las deidades había aprendido como lidiar cuando él estaba cerca, por lo qué fruncí el ceño fingiendo mas molestia"

Sesshomaru: Lo siento padre, yo solo quería decirte qué... hace mucho tiempo tu me gustas...te.. te amo!

Aquella afirmación me dejo seco, mi bestia rugió completamente feliz como si estuviera desquiciada.

"Siiiii...nuestro compañero nos quiere! ¿Compañero? El es nuestro hijo idiota! Idiota eres tu...el mismo te esta diciendo que te ama...siii nuestra alma gemela, lo sabía!"

Estaba horrizado ante esos pensamientos, no es que lo odiase o me daba vergüenza estar con un hombre, es más, me encontraba sumamente tentado de devorar esos hermosos y pálidos labios, que a simple vista parecian ser suaves y deliciosos. Lo amaba, pero no podía dejarme llevar. No, él era mi cachorro y el futuro del reino dependia de él y sus cachorros. Ademas de que justamente era un niño y de seguro sus pensamientos estaban confundidos, el hecho de ser primerizo tal vez estaba afectándolo haciéndole creer aquellas cosas, no él no podia amarme. Tenía que abrirle los ojos, mostrarle aquella realidad...nos era imposible estar juntos, además de que mis enemigos se lanzarian más aun contra el si supieran todo lo que me gustaría hacerle, las cosas que me gustaría practicarle.. que lo amaba cómo a nadie y quisiera marcarlo como mio y sólo mio, mi hermoso compañero de vida.

"No seas estupidoo! No pienses en eso...nosotros podemos protegerlo de todo y todos, podemos darle la vida que merece...él nos ama! No, si quiero protegerlo lo mejor sera alejarlo...lo amo pero él esta solo confundido, ademas de que ambos somos hombres y seria incesto...no lo voy a llevar a tal mundo"

Sin escuchar las quejas de mi bestia abofeteé duramente a mi cachorro, juro que ese golpe me dolía mas a mí que de seguro a él.

"¿Por qué lo golpeas? Déjalo en paz estupido!"

No quise contestarle a mi bestia, no quería mirar a los dorados ojos de mi cachorro. Había tomado una desición y era terminante, no queria retractarme de ella... quería protegerlo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Padre? "con un hilito de voz"

Aquella mirada adolorida, su mejilla roja...todo me hacían sentir muy mal, más aún al ver dolor en su bella e hipnotizante mirada, una que siempre habia sido fría y reservada.

Inu No Taisho: ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? Dime que oí mal y realmente no estabas diciendo que te sientes atraido por un hombre "tragué mi propio dolor, y fingí asco al mirarlo" y más conmigo, TU PADRE! Eres un insolente con solo pensarlo, yo nunca haria incesto y menos con un hombre " Que mentira tan falsa, claro que le haría todo, le daría todo de mí. Lo tomé fuerte de su suave cabellera plateada, y con dolor y culpa lo escuche quejarse" Me das asco, no puedo creerlo de ti, pense realmente que podía considerarte un hijo, sigue pensando asi y no te reconocere "No sé de donde estoy sacando el valor para decir estas crueles mentiras, ¿no reconocerlo? Jamás haria eso, lo amo con toda mi vida" DESAPARECE YA DE MI VISTA, NO ERES DIGNO SIQUIERA DE ESTAR EN ESTE PALACIO, Y MUCHO MENOS DEL PUESTO DE PRÍNCIPE QUE CARGA A TUS ESPALDAS, NO QUIERO VERTE, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, FOLLA CON CUALQUIER HOMBRE PERO NO QUIERO SENTIR TU AROMA POR AQUÍ HASTA QUE SE TE PASE LA ESTUPIDES! Y a mi la repulsión que siento por esto.

Mi bestia me reclamó furiosa y dolida por aquellas palabras, que eran mentira. Nunca permitiriamos que ningun hombre lo toque en nuestro sano juicio, ¿Indigno? Ja, no había persona mas digna que el para hacerlo. ¿Repulsión? Si, sentia repulsión pero de mi mismo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo? Lo estas lastimando!" "Mi bestia chilló desesperada"

No, no podía acoplarlo a esta vida. Intentando convencerme a mi mismo de que hacía lo mejor volví a abofetear su bello rostro, para luego liberar su cabellera de mi fuerte agarre. Me dolió, oh si como me afectó ver lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, y estos llenos de dolor. Sabía que le había roto el corazón y eso me rompía a mi mismo. Sin querer verlo en ese estado lo aventé al suelo, ya había comenzado con aquel suplicio para ambos, y tenía que terminarlo.

Inu No Taisho: Incluso si yo fuera gay no me atrevería a tocarte, eres un ser repugnante al igual que tu madre, se creen la gran cosa cuando en realidad no son absolutamente nada, solo idiotas arrogantes protegidos detras de un ejercito. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar que te respondieria que me gustabas?

Con cada mentira destruía mi propio corazón, más al saber que Sesshomaru era el que más sufria. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?

Mi hermoso niño no lo resistió mas y comenzó a llorar en silencio, aquello comenzó a desarmarme, si no queria desmentir todo y darle un abrazo reconfortante, decirle que lo amaba y hacerle el amor tenía que terminar lo antes posible.

"Inu No Taisho detente ya! Le duele idiota, no digas mentiras! No lo hagas llorar, abrazalo, desmiente todo esto ya!"

No escuché a mi bestia, todo lo contrario de lo que ordeno le dije a mi amado cachorro.

Inu No Taisho: Encima lloras! Estas humillándote más aun de lo que ya lo has hecho, me has decepcionado mucho con eso, por lo menos pensé que podria recibir cachorros de tu parte, pero al parecer prefieres estar con un hombre... deberia de darte vergüenza tus acciones y pensamientos. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que cambies de parecer! Eres sólo un niño infantil que no merece mi piedad ni la de nadie!

Perdoname cachorro, yo te amo pero nos es imposible estar juntos. Tomé su hermoso y fragil cuello, estampándolo contra una pared. No tenía que darle siquiera la mas mínima esperanza, incluso si aquello significaba ganarme su odio, por su seguridad lo hariá. Hize un sobreesfuerzo para mostrar en mis facciones una sonrisa burlona.

Inu No Taisho: Asi que te gustan los hombres, ¿A caso te gusta el sabor de un miembro en tu boca o dentro de ti? ¿Se siente bien, eh Sesshomaru, sentir un pene entrando en tu interior? Eres tan patético!

Aquello me dolió incluso a mí, ver sus ojos con aun más dolor al escuchar aquella burla de mi parte causo que quisiera clavarme mi espada en mi propio pecho. No se que estara pensando él, pero a mi si me gustaria sentir entrar en su hermoso cuerpo, me encantaría lamer cada parte de él y marcarlo para mí. Pero no podia hacer eso, el no me amaba, solo estaba confundido, y por sus confusiones no pondre en riesgo su vida.

"¿Qué. ? Paraaaa yaaaaa, eres un idiota!"

Inu No Taisho: Sabes, allí fuera existen muchos hombres a los que puedes pedirles que te hagan eso, total no tienes siquiera dignidad. Y ahora vete, no quiero verte!

Eso en una parte era verdad, no queria verlo, no queria verlo llorar. No queria su tristeza, queria hacerlo feliz, pero la situación es diferente. Me miró con ojitos suplicantes y llenos de tristeza, sin querer observarlo de esa forma y terminar retractándome lo tomé de sus suaves cabellos jalándolo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi oficina, para luego echarlo de esta. No le dedique una última mirada, simplemente al escuchar su tenue llanto cerre la puerta sacándolo de mi visión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí algo cálido derramarse por mis mejillas, lágrimas.

Inu No Taisho: Perdoname, Sessh...

FINAL DE LOS RECUERDOS DE INU NO TAISHO.

Sigue narrando Inu No Taisho:

Kagome: Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su voz preocupada me saco de mis recuerdos, ella me miraba extrañada y a la vez intrigada. Al instante supe porque, aquél liquido tibio corría en mis mejillas. Horrorizado sequé las lagrimas con mi puño, avergonzado a la vez de mostrar mi debilidad a una humana desconocida. Yo no les tenia desprecio a esa raza ni tampoco a los hanyou, aunque la única razón por la cuál me empareje con Izayoi fue en un fallido intento de olvidarme de Sesshomaru. Queria pero a la vez no reencontrarme con él, no queria ver una mirada donde seguro solo habria odio hacia mí.

Inu No Taisho: Estoy bien humana

Kagome: Mi nombre es Kagome K-A-G-O-M-E

Inu No Taisho: Esta bien, K-A-G-O-M-E "La imito burlón"

Kagome: Ya veo de donde saco ese genio "masculló, yo solo me reí imaginando que hablaba de Inuyasha"

Inu No Taisho: Dime K-a-g-o-m-e, ¿Que relación llevas con mi hijo menor?

Kagome: Bueno yo... "su mirada obtuvo un apice de tristeza, y al instante me arrepentí de haberle preguntado"

Inu No Taisho: Descuide, no tiene que...

Kagome: Yo no se...lo que significo para Inuyasha

Luego de aquella confusa confesión quede en silencio, sin querer decir mas cosas que pudieran herirla. Otro momento incomodo mientras ella se sostenía de mi espalda mientras yo corría ahora. Sentí aquella prescencia, y supe inmediatamente que se trataba de mi hijo menor, Inuyasha, estaba acompañado por otros a su vez.

Inu No Taisho: Inuyasha se acerca, viene acompañado "informo"

Kagome: Ah

Cómo supuse mi hijo menor no tardo en presentarse con su espada desenfundada y mirándome con desconfianza.

Inuyasha: Suelta a Kagome! ¿Quién rayos eres?

Inu No Taisho: Yo soy tu padre, Inu No Taisho.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu No Taisho: Yo soy tu padre, Inu No Taisho.

Pov. Miroku:

Vimos como la señorita Kagome se alejaba cada vez más sin escuchar nuestros pedidos y súplicas de que se quedase. Pude contemplar como en los ojos de mi amado Inuyasha podía reflejarse la culpa que sentia, yo comprendía la situación perfectamente. Nuestro vínculo era muy fuerte, nuestro amor era recíproco, pero a pesar de todo la circunstancias seguian poniéndonos piedras en el camino. En principal Naraku, quien si no lograbamos asesinarlo el agujero en mi mano me absorbería a mi mismo. Luego Kikyo y Kagome quién seguian enamoradas de Inuyasha, pero este se sentía muy mal por haberles hecho falsas esperanzas y sobre todo por el simple hecho de no querér lastimarlas con lo nuestro. Y por último, Sanguito, la mujer a la cuál habia prometido matrimonio. Sabía que le causaría mucho dolor cuando supiese de esta relación, pero mi amor por Inuyasha era más fuerte, podra derribar a cualquier piedra que intentase terminar con nosotros.

Suspiro silenciosamente, ¿Pareja? Podría decirse que si somos, aunque una en secreto, dos amantes que simplemente se escondian bajo la sombra de la noche.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en mis facciones cuando observo el hermoso trasero de Inuyasha (Autora: sigue siendo un pervertido ), él llevaba la delantera, Sango hiba montada en Kirara junto con Shippo y yo...bueno corriendo detras de ellos.

Inuyasha abruptamente se detiene, por consiguiente Kirara y los demas tambien. Al estar todos juntos escuche el gruñido de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Es Sesshomaru!

Efectivamente no fue cuestión de tres segundos en que el gran yokai peliplateado, hermano mayor de mi gran amado Inuyasha, descendió frente a nosotros. Extrañamente no estaba siendo acompañado por ese renacuajo ni el dragón o la niña humana, estaba solo y miraba directamente a MI Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: ¿Donde esta él? "preguntó"

Inuyasha: ¿De quién rayos hablas? "desenfundando su espada"

Ajam, ese era mi Inuyasha, un semidemonio completamente impulsivo y para nada cortes.

Sesshomaru: No me sirves entonces...

Sin importarle nada las quejas de Inuyasha volvió por donde habia venido, iba a decir algo en defensa de mi pareja pero seria mejor dejar las cosas asi (Autora:cobarde )

Inuyasha: Ese idiota... "masculló"

Sango: ¿Qué querría Sesshomaru al venir aquí?

Inuyasha: Molestar...

Mi semidemonio hiba seguir insultando a su hermano cuando se detuvo abruptamente y su nariz se arrugo, captando un aroma o eso supongo.

Inuyasha: Es kagome...grrr alguien la acompaña

Miroku: Demonos prisa

De esta manera volvimos a ponernos en marcha, luego de unos instantes encontramos a la señorita, efectivamente acompañada por un yokai al cual no le veiamos el rostro. Por un momento pensé`que se trataba de Sesshomaru, las estolas, el cabello plateado y el kimono blanco, pero el porte de este hombre era mas grande y la armadura diferente. Inuyasha como de costumbre desenvaino a colmillo de Acero y aterrizo junto a esos dos, apuntando al desconocido que de algun lugar me parecia conocido, aunque no recordaba por que.

Inuyasha: ¿Quién eres?

Inu No Taisho: Tu padre, Inu No Taisho.

º\\\\\º\\\º\\\ºº\º\

Me sentía un tremendo idiota, había desviado mi camino con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a mi...a Inu No Taisho con Inuyasha, por lo que fuí a preguntar. Odiaba a mis propios sentimientos por hacerme actuar de esta manera tan ridicula. Negando con la cabeza comenze a buscar a mi grupo como habia intentado desde un principio, pero la tentación de buscar a esa persona era fuerte. Suspiré, estaba casi seguro de que él iria al palacio del Oeste, por cierto donde yo gobernaba, para poder enfrentar asi a Ryukotsusei. Mi orgullo me impedia buscarlo, y tambien mi corazón que no queria ser rechazado nuevamente.

Sobrevolando por los oscuros cielos puedo divisar a Ah Un, Rin y Jaken caminando. Aterrizo junto a ellos sorprendiendolos, bueno a Ah Un no del todo ya que me habia sentido llegar. Ese dragón habia sido un regalo de mi padre al cumplir los 100 años, otro recuerdo doloroso de mi amor no correspondido, del cuál no podia deshacerme, era un prescente de ÉL.

Jaken: Amo bonito que alivio, pensé que algo grave habia sucedido

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru "abrazándose a mi pierna"

Sesshomaru: Jaken... volvemos al palacio "ordené"

Jaken: ¿Q—QQue? Amo bonito, ¿No va a seguir persiguiendo a Naraku y arrebarle la espada al estupido del hanyou?

Sesshomaru: Jaken..callate

El sapo tragó seco, respecto a Naraku no hiba a renunciar a su pelea, hiba a matarlo con mis propias garras. Respecto a Colmillo de acero ya no me interesaba, que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera...no voy a depender de él más. Eso me prometí a mi mismo para ahorrarme más dolor aun. Sabia que Inu No Taisho iria al Oeste, por lo que lo esperaria medianamente preparado.

Sesshomaru: Esto sera dificil... "murmuré"

Pov: Narrador (hasta el fin)

Sesshomaru y su grupo empredieron viaje hacia el palacio central, solo tardarían una noche porque estaban en los límites del territorio del Oeste. En cambio con Inuyasha la cosa era diferente, el hanyou, la exterminadora y el monje seguian en shock por las palabras del General Perro, quien de un momento a otro habia abrazado a Inuyasha. Miroku se carcomia en celos aunque intentaba disimularlo, despues de todo era el padre de SU Inuyasha.

Inu No Taisho: Inu, yo soy tu padre. Lamento no haber estado contigo en esos momentos donde me necesitabas, simplemente morí para protegerte a ti y a tu madre...

La parte de Izayoi no era del todo verdad, el solo la había utilizado para intentar olvidar a Sesshomaru, claro, sin éxito. En el momento de su muerte la había salvado solo porque habia considerado injusto haberla utilizado, muy bien sabia que ella si lo habia amado.

Inuyasha: P-papá "murmuró"

El hanyou sabia que ese hombre no mentia, olía comoel su prescencia era casi identica, su apariencia, y lo más importante, su espada habia palpiado al estar cerca de él. La dejo caer, aquél rencor que le guardaba por no haber estado junto a él cuando su madre murió se habia desvanecido completamente. Le correspondió l abrazo, aquél abrazo que tanto necesitaba desde hace tiempo.

Los presentes miraban la escena con cierta ternura, Sango recordo con dolor a su padre, a Kohaku quien seguia en manos de Naraku, sin poder recordar a nadie ni nada, y por último a sus compañeros de equipo.

Miroku: Señor Inu No Taisho, nosotros pensabamos que usted estaba..

Inu No Taisho: Muerto, si no te preocupes, por favor llamame Inu no Taisho "le dijo extrañado, mirando de Inuyasha a él y olisqueando **disimuladamente** "

Sango: Entonces si estaba muerto...

Inu No Taisho: Todo esto tiene una lógica explicación, pero primero... ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde se encuentra Sesshomaru? "preguntó, internamente muy ansioso de volvér a verlo"

Inuyasha: Feh

Miroku: El señor Sesshomaru vino hace unos minutos atrás a nosotros preguntando si vimos a alguien, al no obtener respuesta positiva se marchó sin explicár nada a nadie "respondió el monje previniendo la respuesta grosera de su amado"

Inu No Taisho: Entonces él sabe "murmuró para si mismo"

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru es un idiota sin sentimientos, nos persigió durante mucho tiempo simplemente para arrebatarme a Colmillo de Acero... supongo que si sabe que estás vivo simplemente te busca para reclamarte "le dijo a su padre con molestia, recordando todas las veces que su vida estubo en peligros por culpa de su estupido medio hermano"

Inu No Taisho: No hables asi de él, no creo que tú conoscas la historia, eres demasiado joven para haber escuchado aquellos rumores y los que te acompañan son humanos, escepto por esa neko que tiene aquella chica "apuntando con la mirada a Sango", ustedes no saben nada y es por eso que pido que no juzguen a mi hijo mayor, yo despues de todo fuí el culpable de la actitud que supongo debe de tener y también de todo lo que me contaste Inuyasha "defendió a su amado"

Kagome: ¿Y qué es eso que hizo?

Inu No Taisho: No importa ahora... lo importante es que una guerra esta por comenzar, y el cincuenta por ciento de las posibilidades indican que podre volver a la vida, claro si la gano.

Todos: No entendemos

Inu No Taisho: Ustedes deben de saber que mi mayor enemigo y aquel que me causo una herida en el corazon, que tiempo despues se sumó a las causas de mi muerte, es Ryukotsusei. Los kamis han decidido, ya que por cierto estaban aburridos "con una gota de sudor en su frente" , revivirnos a ambos. Es un juego, él que gane volverá a la vida para siempre y el otro morira.

Inuyasha: Eso quiere decir... "un poco desesperado al pensár en perder a su padre otra vez"

Inu No Taisho: Si, mi vida no esta asegurada. Esta es una guerra entre regiones, Oeste y Norte, ejercito contra ejercito. Ahora, emprendamos camino al palacio central de Oeste, donde tengo que comenzar una defensa para que Ryukotsusei no ùeda atacar antes. Solo durara una noche, pero como hay humanos llegaremos mañana por la tarde.

Kagome: Eso quiere decir...

Inu No Taisho: Inuyasha es mi hijo menor, principe del Oeste. Aún es joven pero esta en su elección ir o no a pelear a mi lado

Inuyasha: No tienes que preguntar"con una sonrisa de medio lado"

Inu No Taisho: Lo se "correspondiendo" y la humana loca se que no te dejara ir solo "mirando a Kagome"

Kagome: ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES HUMANA LOCA?

Inu No Taisho: A tí.. bueno, ¿Vamos?

Todos: Si!

ºº\\\ºº\\\ºº\\\ºº

El viaje había comenzado para Sesshomaru, la pequeña Rin, Jaken y Ah Un. Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru eran un tornado de emociones a la vez negativas y positivas, aunque por fuera no demostrase ningún sentimiento.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué le ocurre? "preguntó con una hermosa voz infantil"

Sesshomaru: …...

Jaken: Dejá de molestár al amo bonito Rin

Rin: Pero..

Otra de las interminables discuciones de su sirviente y la niña comenzó, Sesshomaru suspiró agobiado, esa sensación de incomodidad y disgusto se adueñaba de su pecho dificultandole la respiración. Quizas, quiza todos aquellos sentimientos con el tiempo sean reprimidos, aunque sabia que eso era imposible, más si él estaba con vida.

ºººº\\\ººº\\\\\ºººº\\\º

Observaba aquellas llamas anaranjadas, el calor que emitía, aquella sensación. Aquella media luna que estaba pavoneando su belleza en el oscuro cielo le recordaba a él, aquella calidez que emanaba el fuego también, todo de alguna forma lograba hacerle recordarlo.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Algún día me perdonaras Sessh? "susurró mirando hacia la bella luna"

Inuyasha: ¿Padre? "preguntó viendolo desde la copa de un arbol"

A pedido de la "humana quisquillosa" como Inu No Taisho le decia a Kagome, habian acampado luego de un buen rato de viaje. Despues de una cena ligera se entregaron al sueño, en especial los humanos, claro quedando el campamento a cuidados del daiyokai mayor que no necesitaba tantas horas de descanso. Inuyasha tampoco podía dormir, simplemente observaba a su padre desde la copa de aquél arbol, como un niño ansioso.

Inu No Taisho: Ven aquí Inuyasha "pidió sin voltearse"

Cuando oyo su voz al principio se sintió como un cachorro siendo descubierto en alguna travesura. obedeció a su padre sentandose al lado suyo en la fogata.

Inuyasha: ¿Estás bien? "viendo como Inu No Taisho parecía tan perdido en otra cosa"

Inu No Taisho: Si, lo estoy. Solo quiero...hacerte una pregunta..."viendolo a los ojos"

Inuyasha: ¿Cuál sería?

Inu No Taisho: Aquél monje que te acompaña ¿Es tu amante?

Esa pregunta causó que su corazón dejara de latir un segundo, una oleada de inseguridad lo invadió ¿Y si su padre lo rechazaba por ser gay? El temor comenzó a invadirle.

Inu No Taisho: Que no te de pena decirlo, yo también amo a un hombre "recordando a Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha: O_O ¿En verdad?

Inu No Taisho: Es normal entre nosotros, asi que, ¿Responderas mi pregunta?

Inuyasha: "sonrojado" Si, yo... yo también lo amo. Pero no lo digas, es un secreto

Inu No Taisho: Veo "con una sonrisa" felicitaciones, bueno, si eso quieres...

Inuyasha: ¿Tú nunca amastes a Mamá?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, aunque decidió responderle con la verdad.

Inu No Taisho: Nunca lo eh hecho...

Inuyasha: Ya veo..

Inu No Taisho solo siempre pudo pensar en una sola persona, aquél al que verdaderamente ama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesshomaru**


	4. Chapter 4

Un viaje comienza. ¿Nunca te has sentido cómo un condenado a muerte? Bueno, esa sensación es la que ahora recorre el cuerpo de cierto daiyokai de piel blanca y cabellera plateada. Se sentía un completo cobarde por no poder afrontar aquella situación en ese instante, por escapar a su palacio simplemente por poseer unos momentos más de libertad, de paz, de poder pensar libremente sin sentirse abrumado ni observado.

Rin hiba dormida sobre Ah Un, y el sapo en silencio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso tener realmente a alguien con quien conversar, con quien discutir sobre esa angustia que sentía en esos momentos. Lo había intentado, había intentado olvidar a su padre y conocer a otra persona, pero lo único que logro fue...un amante, si lo confesaba, había tenido uno simplemente con la vaga esperanza de olvidarlo...pero no, sólo sexo y siempre pensaba en el de piel bronceada. ¿¡Es que nunca lo dejaría en paz!?

Decidió agilizar el viaje y hacerlo de una manera más rápida, la cual le extraía mucha energía pero era lo mejor, siempre era mejor esa opción antes que quedarse con su peor enemigo, sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y se transformó en una esfera de luz color verde. Antes de que el sapo pudiera decir algo los tomó a ambos, al dragón y a la niña también. Aparecieron en cuestión de segundos en su palacio, donde sin decir una palabra alguna a nadie se retiró a sus aposentos, a descansar un poco.

ºº/ºº/

La noche se hiba lentamente, el amanecer hiba acercándose, Inuyasha sin darse cuenta había terminado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, quien seguía en la misma posición que antes, frente a una fogata que poco a poco fue apagándose. Sus pensamientos perdidos, la batalla contra su peor enemigo, ese maldito de Ryukotsusei...nunca olvidaría aquello. La mañana finalmente llego, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara y Shippo despertaron.

Inuyasha: Kagome, ¿Tienes comida? "revisando su mochila amarilla"

Kagome: Inuyasha abajo... no revises mis cosas! Y no, no tengo provisiones, hace mucho que no voy a mi casa

Inuyasa: "desde el suelo" Por quéeee?

Inu No Taisho: Que Inuyasha y Miroku vayan por algo de comer, mientras nosotros nos organizamos

Dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Inuyasha quien se sonrojó y maldijo internamente a su entrometido padre

. Miroku/Inuyasha: Bueno..

Ambos partieron en dirección a los árboles, cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente del grupo Miroku acorraló a su amado Inuyasha contra un árbol.

Inuyasha: Miroku ! "sonrojado" ¿Qué haces?

El monje demandó sus labios en un beso apasionado, filtrando su lengua en la cavidad de Inuyasha cuando este se lo permitió. Por culpa de la falta de oxigeno debieron separarse, pero luego los volvieron a unir, Inuyasha destensándose y abrazando al cuello de Miroku, mientras que este lo abrazaba por la cintura. El monje lo miraba con amor, verdadero amor, y él no pudo evitar corresponderle.

Inuyasha: Miroku... Miroku: Inuyasha...te amo

Todos esos besos, caricias, toques, palabras tiernas, escenas...pasaron por su mente, lo amaba, Inuyasha lo amaba más que a nada. En ese momento no tenían tiempo para eso pero sin embargo...no era necesario, sólo ver su mirada, solo ese pequeño contacto...con eso seria feliz, ahora y siempre.

ººº/ººº/ººº/

Se sentía incomodo e intimidado, haber interrumpido aquel acto no le agradaba, se rascaba incluso la nuca nervioso. Hakkaku le dedicaba una mirada asesina, Ginta sin embargo estaba solamente sonrojado y cubriéndose su desnudo cuerpo. Ajam, si, había interrumpido justo en un acto sexual de aquella pareja, pero tenía una razón justa, o eso creia. Ginta y Hakkaku eran compañeros de por vida, es decir que estaban ambos marcados. Esos hermanos habian descubierto el amor recíproco que se guardaban y...sucedió.

Hakkaku: Jefe Koga, ¿Qué necesita? "preguntó fulminante"

Koga: O-Obtuve un rastro de Naraku...

Los dos lobos comenzaron a vestirse, y Koga salió de allí para darles privacidad, y también porque no quería que Hakkaku hiciese rodar su cabeza. También podia rastrear el aroma del perrucho de Inuyasha y su grupo, más un aroma extraño que no reconocia. Se encontraba pensando cuando el asqueroso olor de Naraku invadió sus fosas nasales. Sin esperar a sus compañeros comenzó a correr en su dirección.

ººººººº Inuyasha y Miroku habían vuelto al campamento, donde los demas los esperaban para por fin emprender camino hacia el palacio del Oeste, cuando...

Kagome: Siento la prescencia de varios fracmentos de Shikon Inuyasha: Es Naraku "gruñó" Sabian que era Naraku, ya que él, Koga y Kohaku eran los únicos que aún conservaban fracmentos, más aun, Naraku poseía más de la mitad de la perla. Inuyasha odiaba más que nunca a esa apestosa araña, no sólo por lo de Kikyo, sino también porque por su culpa Miroku podia morir si no estirpaban el agujero negro de su mano, ese era su objetivo, salvar a su amado. Kagome y Sango se montaron en Kirara, Miroku sobre Inuyasha e Inu No Taisho...bueno el hiba por sus propios medios.

Emprendieron camino hacia donde sentian la prescencia, siendo guiados por Kagome y el olfato de los inuyokais. También estaba la posibilidad de que aquello fuese una trampa, pero sus vidas estaban siempre en riesgo. Llegaron a lo que antes parecía un castillo humano, los alrededores estaban rodeados por miasma, cosa que se les dificultaba ver un poco a los humanos. Kagome tensó una flecha espiritual y la lanzó, dispersando el miasma.

Inu No Taisho: Al menos no eres tan inútil, K-A-G-O-M-E "le dijo burlón

Kagome: Cállate "gruñó"

Se escucho una risa cínica proveniente del interior del palacio. Naraku, reconocieron.

¿?:Lanza de las cuchillas!

Un ataque fue enviado directo al grupo, logrando que se dispersaran por lograr esquivarlo. Miroku, Inu No Taisho, Sango y Shippo quedaron a la derecha, mientras que Kagome, Inuyasha y Kirara a la izquierda.

Inuyasha: Aparece ya Kagura! "gruño"

Kagura: Que descortez, ¿Así se le habla a una dama?

Kagura salió de una de las puertas del castillo, Inuyasha desenfundó su espada, Sango preparó el Hiraikotsu y Kagome otra de sus flechas.

Inuyasha: Maldita, ¿Donde se encuentra Naraku? "gritó"

Inu No Taisho quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, escrutó el lugar con la mirada.

¿?:Jejeje que idiota eres, Inuyasha "murmuró una voz"

Inuyasha: Naraku!

Un hanyou cubierto por una tela de mandril salió de entre las sombras, sólo dejaba expuesto una su rostro y manos. Naraku escrutó el grupo buscando a alguien en especial, hasta que su vista descanso en Inu No Taisho.

Naraku: Vaya vaya vaya, asi que era cierto y el señor Inu No Taisho esta vivo

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más Inuyasha lanzó un viento cortante en dirección a Naraku, este se destruyó pero solo era una marioneta. Kagura comenzó a volar sobre una de sus plumas, rodeada por los insectos de Naraku.

Inu No Taisho: Al parecer ese sujeto sólo estaba interesado en saber si estaba vivo "murmuró"

Sango: Asi parece

Un tornado se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad, Inu No Taisho percatándose de esto hiba a atacarlo cuando escucho el gruñido de su hijo.

Inuyasha: Koga

En efecto aquel tornado descendió en la espalda del híbrido, dejando ver a un piel bronceada de ojos azules. Sin nada más importarle se dirigió a Kagome tomándola de las manos.

Koga: Querida Kagome, ¿Donde se encuentra Naraku?

Kagome: "sonrojada" Ah huido

No quería admitirlo, pero sentía algo especial por aquel lobo, ya que él no le era indiferente como Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Sinverguenza!

Koga luego vio a Inu No Taisho, sorprendiéndose ligeramente.

Koga: ¿Usted es...?

Inu No Taisho: Inu No Taisho, antiguo Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Koga: Pensé que el Lord de esas tierras era Sesshomaru...

El general perro suspiró y pasó a explicar la misma versión que le hizo a Inuyasha y su grupo.

Koga: Vaya, que complicado "murmuró"

Ginta/Hakkaku: Kogaaaa "desde lo lejos"

Koga esperó a sus dos compañeros, Inu No Taisho observó que el único problema no sería Ryukotsusei sino también Naraku, por lo que decidió llevarlos a todos a Oeste.

Inu No Taisho: Escuchen muchachos "todos repararon en él" Iremos todos a Oeste, se que tienen que vencer a Naraku y recolectar aquellos fracmentos, es por eso que organizaremos todo mejor allí "dijo y los lobos asintieron"

El grupo había crecido, todos dirigiéndose a Oeste, donde los esperaba cierto yokai de pelo platinado y ojos dorados. ºººº/ºº/º

Naraku observaba todo en un oscuro sótano de un palacio rodeado por una barrera, en el espejo de Kana, donde se reflejaba claramente todo lo que hacía y decía aquel grupo.

Naraku: Esto me dara ventajas...jejeej

Kagura lo observaba con odio desde la esquina, apoyada en una pared. Naraku notó esto y apretó su corazón, haciéndola retorcerse del dolor.

Kagura: Arhhhh Naraku: Cuidado con lo que piensas Kagura

Kagura sólo pensaba en una cosa: libertad.

º/º/º/ºº/ La noche fue tensa, pero finalmente Sesshomaru pudo caer en brazos de Morfeo, mortificado por los no gratos recuerdos de Inu No Taisho y su amor no correspondido. Cuando el sol comenzó a ascender dando de lleno en sus párpados, con un quejido molesto, abrió sus bellos ojos dorados.

Suspiró cansado, no había podido dormir bien del todo. Se levantó y se dio un corto baño, se vistió con un kimono negro, tal como estaba su humor, junto con obi rojo que tiene finas decoraciones en dorado. Su cabellera plateada la recogió en una coleta alta, tomó su espada colocándola en su cintura, y finalmente se dio animos asi mismo internamente.

Nosotros podemos.. Si, creo.

Bajó al comedor donde su protegida Rin, y su siervo Jaken desayunaban, o más bien discutían a los gritos. Suspiró, como siempre la discución no tenía sentido alguno.

Rin: El señor Sesshomaru me quiere más a mí!

Jaken: Ja, yo soy su fiel y poderoso siervo, estoy a su lado desde hace años sirviéndole en cuestiones importante. El poderoso Jaken es más querido por el amo bonito, además de que tu una insignificante humana nunca podría contra un yokai como yo "dijo altanero"

Rin: "con lágrimas en los ojos" Señor Sesshomaru "divisando su figura al fin" ¿En verdad quiere más al señor Jaken solo por qué es yokai?

Una taza cayó "misteriosamente" en la cabeza del yokai verde. Sesshomaru posó su mirada en Rin, quien esperaba de manera espectante su respuesta.

Sesshomaru: Rin... haz lo que quieras...

Con esa frase su adorada protegida, por cierto a la cuál consideraba su pequeña hija, entendió claramente el mensaje.

Rin: Siiiii! "alzando sus brazos en señal de victoria"

Abrúptamente Sesshomaru se tocó el pecho, cerrando sus ojos. La persona a la que menos quería ver estaba ya muy cerca de su palacio.

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Se encuentra bien? "preguntó la niña preocupada"

Sesshomaru: Rin...ve a tu cuarto y quedate allí. Jaken "quién ya se había despertado del impacto" Llama Isaka y vengan ambos, lo más rápido posible" J

aken/Rin: Si señor Sesshomaru "ambos extrañados por la actitud de su amo"

Ambos de sus siervos se marcharon, dejándolo solo batallando con sus pensamientos. Sus emociones amenazaban con traicionarlo, su cuerpo anhelaba en cuanto verlo abrazarlo, decirle que todo había sido un mal momento y que podrían comenzar de nuevo, pero eso era imposible, de seguro Inu No Taisho solo lo vería como una herramienta más, y nuevamente le humillaría si lo hiciese.

Sesshomaru: Padre.. "murmuró tristemente"

Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que Jaken e Isaka, quién por cierto era el principal general de sus tierras y su hombre de mayor confianza, su cabellos era pelirrojo hasta la cintura, generalmente lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, su color de piel era un poco bronceado, con masculinas facciones y ojos color miel.

Isaka: ¿Me llamó señor Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru: Asi es, escuchen con atención lo que les dire, Inu No Taisho ah revivido temporalmente, comenzando una guerra con su eterno rival Ryukotsusei, el cual también esta vivo. Como sea, el vendra al castillo, es por eso que necesito que me acompañen al recibirlo.

Los dos yokais frente a él estaban shockeados, sabian a la perfección quién era Inu No Taisho, y ambos habian escuchados esos rumores sobre lo ocurrido entre él y Sesshomaru. Había que agregar que Isaka ni Jaken conocian a Inu No Taisho en persona, ya que cuando ocurrió todo aquello Isaka era aún joven y su padre trabajaba como general, con Sesshomaru se llevaba alrededor de 200 años, contando que el mayor tenía aproximadamente 1000 y el 856. por su parte Jaken se había unido mucho más tarde a Sesshomaru, y si los rumores habían llegado a sus oidos habian sido a causa de que esa historia se la contó su abuelo Koryu hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun era un niño. No les extrañaba la indiferencia con la cual Sesshomaru se refería a su padre, si aquello era todo verdad tenía sus motivos para odiarlo.

Isaka: Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? "preguntó al notar que la piel de Sesshomaru estaba un poco más palida de lo que ya era"

Sesshomaru: No te preocupes por eso, es mejor que vallamos a recibirlos, ellos estan muy cerca.

ºººººº\ºº Por su parte Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, Koga, Ginta y Hakkaku, se dirigian al palacio del Oeste. Al general perro le sudaban las manos por el nerviosismo, los mismos pensamientos que la noche anterior seguian mortificandolo, si su hermoso y amado Sesshomaru lo odiaría por lo ocurrido, si lo habria perdonado, si se negaba a ayudarle y entre muchas más horribles opciones que podrían ocurrirseles. Kagome sabía que algo andaba mal con Inuyasha, este no había dicho nada cuando se montó sobre Kirara junto con Sango, lo cual la extrañaba. Ese horrible presentimiento de que el hanyou había perdido el interes sobre ella la abrumaba y angustiaba. Miroku miraba con lastima internamente a las dos bellas damas del grupo, Inuyasha y él las habian ilusionado con fantasias o finales felices juntos, compromisos, entre otras cosas que incluian al romance, pero les habían fallado terriblemente, aunque no era su culpa, en algunos aspectos el amor es una perra. No se arrepentía de nada, él amaba con todo su ser a aquel bello hanyou de orejitas tiernas de perro, si Kagome y Sango llegasen a separarse del grupo por la desición de ser feliz junto a su persona amada lo resistiria, Inuyasha era alguien muy importante, demasiado, aquella persona que lo llenaba y lo hacia sentir alguien especial. Sabía que Sango notaba la indiferencia con la cual la trataba, despues de todo no queria ilusionarla con falsos dichos más.

Inu No Taisho: Escuchen, estamos cerca del palalacio del Oeste. Les pido que me dejen hablar a mí, Inuyasha... "miró a su hijo, sabiendo que era totalmente impulsivo" No habras la boca "amenazó"

Se escucharon un Feh y algunas burlas conocedoras de Koga y Miroku, quienes apoyaban al general perro en eso de que el hanyou no debía hablar en absoluto, o de seguro todo terminaria en pelea, y lo peor, con Sesshomaru. El corto trayecto que restaba para llegar a los límites del palacio fue puro silencio. Apenas cruzaron una línea de soldados lo detuvo.

Soldado 1: ¿Quienes son y cuál es su motivo de venir aquí? "preguntó"

Inu No Taisho: Mi nombre es Inu No Taisho antiguo señor de estas tierras y padre de Sesshomaru, Lord del Oeste. Si lo se, se supone que estoy muerto pero..

Una voz grave y masculina interrumpió el discurso del General perro, los seis soldados que habían encarado a el grupo estaban en shock, mientras que otros que pasaban por allí se reian de tal estupidez

Isaka: Esta es una orden de Lord Sesshomaru, déjenles pasar "ordenó escrudiniando al grupo" Esperen "dijo" ¿Quienes son ellos? "preguntó señalando a los tres lobos con la mirada"

Koga: Somos parte del grupo "informó e Inu No Taisho asintió"

Isaka: Hummm esta bien pueden pasar. Ahora, el Lord Sesshomaru los espera en la sala, yo personalmente los guiare. Me presento, General principal Isaka, hijo del antiguo general que le servía señor Inu No Taisho, si lo recuerda su nombre era Hospoch, un placer conocerlos "se presentó con una marcada reverencia"

Inu No Taisho se sorprendió cuando escucho el nombre del padre de Isaka, Hospoch había sido su general en quellas épocas, y también un amigo.

Inu No Taisho: Encantado de conocer al hijo de mi amigo, ahora por favor, guianos hasta donde se encuentra mi hijo "pidió"

Debia admitir que se sentia destrozado por qué Sesshomaru no hubiera hido a recibirlo personalente, pero sabia que se lo merecía, cada gramo de su indiferencia. Isaka asintió y como dijo comenzó guiarlos hasta dentro del palacio, dejando a dos atónitos soldados quienes aun no salian de su trance. La trayectoria del camino fue silenciosa, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones nerviosas... aunque sabian que estaban a salvo, ya que Sesshomaru no los había recibido con una katana en los ojos. También había que agregar la mirada sorprendida y shockeada de los miembros más antiguos del palacio o los que habían visto un cuadro o conocido al gran general perro, incluso algunas siervas terminaron desmayándose.

Pov. Inu No Taisho:

Mi corazón latía cada vez más rapido, me pregunto como estaría Sesshomaru ahora cómo un adulto. Isaka había causado gran impresión en mí, despues de todo era la viva imagen de su padre, ahora que lo recordaba a la perfección. Paramos antes dos grandes puertas doradas con decoraciones rojizas, delicadas pero a la vez atractivas, al parecer mi hijo tenía buen gusto. Todo pareció ocurrir en camara lenta, Isaka abrió las dos puertas, dándonos permiso para entrar primero. Tragué saliba y yo primero adentre en la gran y espaciosa sala, la cuál estaba pintada con colores oscuros como todo el palacio en si, con varios sillones, retratos de miembros de la gran familia Inu, decoraciones y demas. Lo más hermoso era ver, en un gran sillón color negro, aquel inu adulto

. Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento, estaba más hermoso que nunca, la palabra sensual era muy pobre para describir a la belleza en la que se había convertido Sesshomaru. Me dolió al ver su mirada fria como el mismo hielo caer en mí y luego, que por cierto me pareció muy poco tiempo el cual me dedico para observarme, a los demas miembros del grupo. Estaba en shock, lo que menos queria en ese momento era exitarme y terminar besando, tocando y penetrando a Sesshomaru, quién al ponerse de pie se veia endemoniadamente sexi

. Se dirigió a nosotros con paso lento y una mirada completamente desinteresada. Ese trato poco a poco hiba estrujando mi corazón aunque sabía que era imposible, pensaba de que podia exitir aquella remota posibilidad de que me recibiera con un abrazo, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario a mis deseos.

Sesshomaru: Inu No Taisho, es un placer verle "me dijo con sarcasmo notable"

Desde aquella vez en la cual lo rechaze era la primera vez que deseaba romper en llanto, mi nombre dicho de esa forma, aquel sarcasmo y desprecio que me guardaba. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, me lo merecía, yo le había dicho cosas mucho peores, pero... dolía, dolía como si miles de dagas estuviera atravesando mi piel sin piedad alguna, como si mi corazón fuera arrancado de mi cuerpo y estrujado...lentamente. No tenía palabras y eso me desesperaba, al parecer Inuyasha entendió lo que sentía, o más bien todo el grupo, aunque él reacciono peor que todos.

Inuyasha: Oye escuchame estupido, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle asi? Te destrozare culo frio sin corazón ni sentimientos!

Inuyasha había desenfundado su espada, debo admitir que sentía cierto orgullo y calidez al ver como me había defendido, aunque también un poco de enfado ante aquellas palabras que le dirigió a mi amado, aunque en ese momento estaba demostrando eso. Miré a Sesshomaru y su mirada era completamente estoica, sin ningun sentimiento demostrado en aquellos bellos ojos dorados. Por un instante tuve un flash y recorde como se veian llenos de dolor y lagrimas, cuando rasgué su corazón, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos con el mio.

Seshomaru: Mira estupido hanyou, yo hablo como quiero y no te entrometas en esto porque no saldras ileso. Estas en MI palacio, te recuerdo.

La voz llena de autoridad y enojo de Sesshomaru me sorprendió y me comenzo a exitar.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru, no se si estaras enterado, pero Ryukotsusei..

Sesshomaru: Esta vivo "me interrumpió"

Me sorprendí con aquello, el de seguro vio mi expresión porque dijo.

Sesshomaru: De hecho ya me reecontre con él Inu No Taisho: ¿Y qué te dijo? "pregunte temeroso de una respuesta como: estoy de su lado"

Sesshomaru: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora, explícame con detalle el por qué estas vivo, bueno, estan vivos "ordenó"

Su frialdad parecian filosas estacas de hielo adentrándose por todo mi cuerpo, con el tiempo se había vuelto mucho más hermoso que antes, aunque también más insensible.

Inu No Taisho: Bueno ya que no escontramos todos pasaré a explicar esta situación. Los kamis han decidido revivir a los dos yokais que quedaron clasificados como los dos más poderosos que existieron, es como un juego, enfrentar a nuestras tropas y aliados. Él que gane volvera a la vida.

Sesshomaru: Hump, ya veo.¿Algo más de lo que deberia estár conciente?

Inu No Taisho: Si, y eso es que tenemos un periodo de diez dias para adaptarnos a estos ejercitos y demás.

Sesshomaru: ¿Eso quiere decir que ninguno puede atacar hasta dentro de ese lapso de tiempo?

Inu No Taisho: Hummm no, en realidad quiere decir que puede haber pequeñas peleas, pero la batalla final entre él y yo es en diez dias.

Sesshomaru: Bien... Lee "llamó"

Una hermosa sierva de corta estatura, cabello negro y corto amarrado en una pequeña coleta, piel bronceada y ojos grises entró al cuarto, mirándome sorprendida, creí por un instante que se desmayaria. Luego desvió su mirada a mi hijo.

Lee: ¿Si mi señor?

Sesshomaru: Guialos al ala Este del palacio, ayudales a acomodar sus cosas y dales un pequeño recorrido por el palacio, claro sin contar mi oficina.

Ella asintió ante aquella orden y yo quede ahí sorprendido. Primero que nada por qué Sesshomaru no tuvo necesidad de pedido para dejarnos alojar aquí, lo que me alegro, alegría que fue disipada cuando mencionó el ala Este, la cual es la que esta más lejos de los aposentos reales.

Lee: Si mi señor.

"Es todo tu cúlpa Inu No Taisho, tú hicistes que nos odiara de esa forma" Sollozó mi bestia "No importa eso ya, lo hecho hecho está, pero lograremos reconquistarlo" "Infeliz, ¿A caso no observas cómo nos trata? Como si no estuviera interesado absolutamente en nuestra resurrección"

Maldije a mi bestia en todos los idiomas que podría de conocer, realmente ese pensamiento me abrumaba y me daba instintos suicidas, desde aquella vez nunca eh querido suicidarme, ni siquiera cuando dejé a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Oye, Inu No Taisho, estoy hablándote La voz celestial de Sesshomaru me llamaba, fue en es instante que me di cuenta que había quedado mirándolo como un idiota.

Inu No Taisho: Disculpa,¿Qué me decias?

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué es lo qué pretendes hacer?

Inu No Taisho: ¿Respecto a qué?

Sesshomaru: Si en uno de esos casos llegases a ganar, ¿Qué es lo qué piensas hacer?

Me quede sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, simplemente sonreí y respondí.

Inu No Taisho: Arreglar todo. Hacerte el amor, marcarte como mio, hacerte saber todo lo que siento por tí...tener nuestros cachorros, vivír una vida entera a tu lado. Esos pensamientos y esos deseos me daban animos para seguir con esto, aunque al ver la mirada con un toque de desden de Sesshomaru me desaminaba un poco, es cómo si esuviera pensando: Inténtalo.

Sesshomaru: Jump

Inuyasha comenzó a refunfuñar sobre algún tema que no tengo idea cual es, simplemente mi corazón latía con mucho más fuerza de lo normal. Lo amaba, lo más importante en mí vida era él.

Inuyasha: Feh, tengo hambre

Kagome: Inuyasha no seas descortez

Inu No Taisho: Inuyasha, Kagome, demás, por favor adelántensen, yo debo hablar con Sesshomaru a solas

Hubo un murmullo colectivo de protesta, pero al cabo de unos minutos obedecieron, dejándome a solas con el amor de mi vida.

:

¿De donde saque el coraje para hacer aquella escena? No lo se, realmente no lo se. Lo único de lo que estoy conciente es que mi interior y mi corazón se retorcían por el dolor que sentía internamente al tratarlo asi, a mi querido Padre. Fingír, supongo que soy muy bueno haciéndolo. Me humilló, destrozó, pisoteó mi corazón, me cambió por una sucia humana, le dejo a Colmillo de Acero a Inuyasha, volviéndome a humillar y recalcando que era poco digno para portar tal espada...sin embargo...sin embargo todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos se disipaban con su imagen, con su sonrisa...todo estaba perdonado, pero, pero no podía demostrarle aquellas ganas que tuve de abrazarlo, besarlo y llorar de alegría al verlo cruzar aquella puerta. No quería que supiese cuanto estaba sufriendo con solo verlo, cómo un horrible y tortuoso nudo se había instalado en mi garganta. Sabía que él ahora me debía de ver como un simple aliado descartable, aquel que puedes utilizar para cumplir tu objetivo y luego deshecharlo a la basura, aquel al cual tienes que tratarlo bien sólo por un tiempo y luego...luego volver a la misma horrible relación anterior. Debo ser fuerte, o por lo menos poder demostrarlo. No puedo dejar que me derrumben otra vez.

Unos flashes de aquella vez me invadieron, clavando agujas en mi corazón, al cual intentaba cubrir en una capa de hielo, aunque muy bien sabía que estaba más herido que el de cualquiera.

Inu No Taisho: Incluso si yo fuera gay no me atrevería a tocarte, eres un ser repugnante, igual a tu madre, se creen la gran cosa cuando en realidad no son absolutamente nada, solo idiotas arrogantes protegidos detras de un ejerctio. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar que te respondería que me gustabas?

¿Por qué padre, por qué? ¿Por qué tuvistes que ser tan cruel conmigó?. Ahora no podía demostrarte cuanto te amo, fue tu culpa, realmente lo fue. Mi corazón paró por un momento, ahora estabamos sólo tú y yo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres? "pregunte sonando extrañamente duro"

Inu No Taisho se acerco peligrosamente a mí, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ya cuando nuestras armaduras se rozaban, su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca al mio, demasiado viso y considerando nuestra "relación". Sus ojos dorados me miraban de tal forma que no supe decifrar. Casi ahogo un gritito cuando me tomo suavemente por la barbilla, sus grandes y llenos de sabiduría ojos dorados clavándose en mis orbes del mismo color, por un momento pensé que me besaría, pero luego recordé, le doy asco.

Sesshomaru cálmate, no podemos dejar que sepa el efecto que causa en nosotros.

La voz de mi bestia me quito de mi trance, esta también sonaba apasionada y exitada con tan sólo ver a Inu No Taisho. Fruncí el ceño y rápidamente abofeteé su mano lejos.

Sesshomaru: No vuelvas a agarrarme de esa manera "dije"

El pareció sorprendido, pero luego asintió.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru...

Arggg, mi nombre susurrado de esa manera tan..especial, su aroma, su expresión, su todo, estaba por enloquecer.

Sesshomaru: Lo repetire una vez más, ¿Qué quieres"

Yo ya no era un niño, era un adulto, el era solo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo, bueno, bastantes, pero visto y considerando lo que era antes...soy alto.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Sigues odiándome?

Pov Sesshomaru:

Arhh no puede ser. Esa pregunta no se como responderla, porque yo nunca lo odie, sin importar a todas las humillaciones que me impuso, nunca logré hacerlo. Sus ojos dorados hacen que me ponga nervioso, no puedo responder con la verdad porque sé que me va a humillar. Decido darle una respuesta dura, como era de esperarse si verdaderamente lo odiaría. Discúlpame padre.

Sesshomaru: No es que te odie, simplemente me causas repugnancia. Tu muerte fue patética terriblemente, morir por una humana y un hanyou bastardo cuando se te era considerado como uno de los yokais más fuertes. Cuando era un cachorro te admiraba como un idiota y eras mi ejemplo a seguir, pero ahora... ahora simplemente me das repugnancia. Cuando dije todas esas tonterias aun era un cachorro y no te conocía realmente, me arrepiento terriblemente de lo que dije, madre tenía razón, me humille por alguien que no valía la pena

Nunca había hablado tanto, y mi bestia me reclamaba furiosa y dolida por aquellas crueles mentiras. Oh como estaba tentado de devorar sus labios, pero...era todo una cruel mentira.

No puede ser, por un momento vi dolor en su mirada oro, pero despues se puso serio y me soltó. No dijo nada, sólo me miraba. Le sostuve, no sé como, la mirada. Él se dio la vuelta y se retiró en silencio.

El nudo en mi garganta consumía todo el aire, y mi pecho dolía. Cuando no lo vi más cai al suelo llorando, tenía que quebrarme, pero como todos estos años lo había hecho :a solas. Fui hasta un rincón de la habitación y vomité, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente pero en silencio, lágrimas empapando mi kimono de seda...

Pov Inu No Taisho:

No pude resistirlo más y salí de allí. Lágrimas cálidas se habían formado en mis ojos, aquella palabras me habían hecho daño, pero las mias fueron peores, asi que no lo culpaba.

¿Si no era Sesshomaru habría otra razón de vivir?

Con esa incognita comenze a caminar por los largos, solitarios y silenciosos pasillos. De un momento a otro me encontre con una habitación que al parecer no había sido remodelada. La reconocí enseguida, en aquel lugar Sesshomaru y yo jugabamos y pasabamos tiempo cuando él era más joven. Entré allí nostalgico, seguía igual, una cama grande donde soliamos dormir, había juguetes, libros y demás. Lo que más llamó mi atenciób fue ver un altar, donde se encontraba un cuadro con mi figura, con velas encedidas, flores secas y nuevas. Y luego un libro de portada negra. Lo tomé extrañado y abrí la primera página, sorprendiéndome por lo que tenía en manos.

:

Aquella paredes color crema eran las únicas testigos de aquello gemidos y jadeos que la joven pareja emitía. Miroku sostenía las caderas de Inuyasha mientras lo embestía rápidamente.

Inuyasha: AHHHH Miroku! Ahhh

Miroku: I-Inuyasha..te amo!

En ese momento ambos llegaron a un estupendo climax, Miroku derramándose dentro del hanyou y este manchando las sabanas rojo sangre.

Se besaron, Miroku saliendo de su amado.

Inuyasha: Yo también te amo "con una sonrisa cansada"

De pronto y para preocupación de Inuyasha, Miroku cambio su mirada dulce y apasionada por un ceño fruncido y una expresión seria.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué ocurre? "acariciándole la mejilla"

Miroku: Pienso decirle a las chicas lo nuestro "confesó"

Inuyasha: NOO, no pueden enterarse ahora! "alarmado"

El tono de su pareja enfado al humano, quien se levantó abruptamente de la cama y se vistió, dolido y enojado.

Inuyasha: Dijimos que no lo diri..

Miroku: Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo de eso...que más da, duerme que debes estar cansado "le dijo de forma dura"

Inuyasha: Mirok..

No pudo terminar, porque el monje se retiró rápidamente ignorándolo. Se entristecio por esto, preguntándose el porque del comportamiento de su pareja.

ºººº/ºººº

Inu No Taisho se encontraba sorprendido al tener tal cosa entre sus manos, algo tan privado de su niño. Allí podían encontrarse las respuestas de sus preguntas, cómo la que más le preocupaba ¿Realmente lo odiaba?

No sabía si leer o no el diario de Sesshomaru, el cual estaba escrito por una letra completamente perfecta. Su curiosidad pudo más, y comenzó a leer la primera pagina.

PAG.1:

 _¿Cómo pude enamorame de mi propio padre? Simplemente...yo se que es amor, el me encanta, su actitud, el como es, su belleza, su masculinidad... ni yo mismo se la respuesta al haberme enamorado, nunca tuve novio, pero yo se que las mujeres no me atraen lo más mínimo, el único que logra hacerme suspirar es mi padre, Inu No Taisho._

Inu No Taisho tragó en seco, con una sornisa orgullosa de medio lado al leer aquello. Decidió seguir leyendo, aunque ya sabía lo que se aproximaba. 

PAG.2:

 _Hoy padre me llevó de cacería, aunque lo eh notado distante. Incluso puedo jurar que ví un sonrojo cuando ambos caimos a un rió "accidentalmente". No fue accidente, yo con una apariencia de 15 tengo la suficiente fuerza cómo para lanzarlo conmigo, cuando por mi "torpeza" resbale y me agarré de la manga de su kimono. Fue gracioso ver su cara indignada y sonrojada, pero creo que mis propias mejillas ardieron cuando al levantarse el kimono se le apegó en su cuerpo de una manera desvergonzada. él...él es perfecto en todo sentido... yo quería verle asi, lo admito._

Inu No Taisho comenzó a reirse ante eso, confirmando las sospechas que tuvo en ese momento: había sido a proposito, claro en ese momento él no sabia que los hacía con esas intensiones tan desvergonzadas, pero él si había disfrutado de ver el cuerpo de su cachorro marcándosele.

PAG.3:

 _Anoche mientras padre dormía fuí a verlo a su habitación, estaba placidamente dormido. Claro, porque personalmente yo puse un hechizo en su bebida que me vendió una bruja. Fue todo un éxito!. Aun sigo sonrojado, el se había dormido con los labios entreabiertos, y con mi objetivo inicial lo besé. Soy un cobarde, lo se, pero ese había sido mi primer beso con la persona a la cual más amo. Soy feliz._

Inu No Taisho tenía la boca abierta, esa no se la sabía o por lo menos no esa versión. Se relamió los labios al imaginarlo, y se puso completamente feliz al saber que a pesar de no saberlo, fue él que se robó su primer beso.

PAG.4:

 _Me siento cúlpable. Hoy durante el entrenamiento vino una chica y me robó un beso. También me siento asqueado, ya que no me gustan las mujeres, a pesar de que ella es considerada la más linda de la región._

Inu No Taisho gruñó ante eso, céloso.

Pag.5:

 _Realmente me siento un pervertido ahora, HOY VÍ A MI PADRE DESNUDO. El sonrojo de mis mejillas debe ser notado a grandes distancias, tanto que algunos siervos me preguntaban si tenía fiebre. Su cuerpo es..simplemente estoy hipnotizado, perfecto es poco. Mientras él se cambiaba yo lo veía por la puerta entreabierta, menos mal que tenía una razón para esar allí, sino si hubiese quedado cómo tremendo pervertido. Pude ver también algo rojo en sus mejillas, cuando le entregue aquellos pergaminos._

El General Perro ahora si estaba riéndose a carcajadas, lo recordaba, la vergüenza de ver a Sesshomaru tocando la puerta mientras él se estaba cambiando...aunque no sospechaba nada del chico en ese momento, claro que si le encantaba. Amaba ese diario, claro no quería llegar a AQUELLA PARTE.

PAG.6:

 _Hoy me asusté un poco, ya que un daiyokai de la edad de mi padre se ofreció a llevarme a la cama, con voz lujuriosa y acariciándome la cintura de una manera desvergonzada, incluso llego a tocárme allí. Yo nunca eh hecho eso con nadie, y quiero que el primero sea mi padre..pero ¿Él querra?_

Inu No Taisho se encontraba gruñendo furioso, ¿Un pervertido había querido follarse a su hijo? Sigió leyendo mientrás apretaba los puños, celoso.

PAG.7:

 _Mi padre y yo salimos a eliminar cierto demonio débil que quería atacar las tierras. Yo aun soy considerado un cachorro al ser tan joven y aparentar 16 en años humanos, pero sabía que padre me protegería._

 _Al llegar al lugar padre me dejo exterminar al demonio a mí! Fue muy fácil, pero de un momento a otro caímos en una trampa de uno de los peores enemigos de mi padre, Ryukotsusei. Ese idiota se atrevió a elevarme por los aires y amenzar con matarme. Buscaba las espadas de mi padre._

 _Para enfatizar su maldito punto dijo que antes de matarme me violaria, todo mientras me tocaba desvergonzadamente allí. Yo gruñía, pero a mi cuerpo le gustaban las caricias, lo que yo odiaba. Me mantuve en silencio mientras mordía su brazo. Mi padre tenía los ojos rojos de ira, y de un momento a otro estaba en sus brazos y el de Ryukosusei cortado, mientrás este gritaba y se regeneraba._

 _Me avergonzé pero alivié al sentir luego de haber derrotado aquel dragón quien huyo cobardemente, las manos de mí padre quien estaba dominado por su bestia, manosear mi hombria de una manera posesiva. Me encantaba, incluso llegue a gemir. En ese momento deseaba que mi padre rompiera nuestros kimonos y me hiciera el amor, sin importar si la primera vez dolía. Pero no sucedió, lamentablemente, y el hecho de que me hubiera tocado no volvió a mencionarse, ya sea por pudor o porque no queriamos._

Inu No Taisho tenía un leve sonrojo al recordarlo, aquella vez se había sentido completamente céloso y furioso de que su enemigo tocara a su hijo de esa manera que no pudo evitar hacerle lo mismo. Él también hubiese deseado tomarlo.

PAG.8:

 _Lo confieso. Hoy me masturbé pensando en mi padre. Nunca me había tocado a mi mismo, pero simplemente no pude contenerme. Fue genial, gemí su nombre mientras me tocaba imaginándome su imagen. Creo que mis hormonas estan haciendo horas extras._

Inu No Taisho comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, no podía creer que su hijo hubiese hecho aquello. Ahora que se lo imaginaba, a un joven Sesshomaru masturbándose con los ojos cerrados, un fuerte sonrojo y gimiendo su nombre...le éxitaba terriblemente.

PAG.9:

 _Nuevamente aquel yokai intentó llevarme a la cama. Simplemente se me acercó y comenzó a tocarme la entrepierna. Yo simplemente me negé y eso lo enfureció, porque me dio tremenda bofetada y siguió... pero nada logró, justo mi padre apareció a lo lejos y el me soltó_

Inu No Taisho siguió gruñendo, furioso de que alguien hubiese tocado a su niño hermoso.

PAG.10

 _Anhelo sus labios... hoy volví a hacer el mismo acto cobarde, él parece no darse cuenta de lo que pongo en su bebida, y luego de la manera en la que lo beso. Sus labios son simplemente deliciosos, los amo, como lo hago con él. Volví a masturbarme recordando su sabor, simplemente me encanta. Quiero que él me posea, ¿Pero cómo decirle?_

Inu No Taisho tenía una sonrisa arrogante, tocándose los labios. A él le hubiera gustado estar conciente cuando su Sesshomaru lo había besado. Pero más aun, le hubiera encantado verle masturbarse mientra gemía su nombre, y luego finalmente rasgarle la virginidad.

PAG.11:

 _Hoy volví a convencerlo de salir juntos, cazamos y me enseño algunas tecnicas. Se ma cae la baba al recordar como se movía y yo mientras trataba de no distraerme. Me dio una nalgada suave y casi me desmayo, al parecer argumentó sobre que no le había prestado atención mientras me explicaba, si supiera que lo miré todo el tiempo. Un punto débil, realmente me encanta que me hubiese hecho eso. Kyaaaaa._

Un sonrojo, digno por supuesto, había aparecido en las mejillas de Inu No Taisho al recordarlo, junto con una sonrisa de medio lado. A él también le había encantado aquello y lo había hecho a proposito para tocar a su cachorro.

PAG.12:

 _Oh no KAMIS! Malditos. Como todas las noches había puesto el hechizo en la bebida de padre, para poder besarle despues, ya se me hizo costumbre..pero...HOY SALIÓ MAL!. Padre me descubrió mientras "inocentemente" agregaba el polvo a su bebida... todo bien, ya que no me dijo que me vio.. en algun momento que me distraje cambió los vasos de lugar y yo TERMINÉ TOMANDO EL HECHIZO. Como era de esperarse caí rendido, sin siquiera darme cuenta de mi fallo. Cuando desperte era de mañana y estaba en una cama...era grande y la reconocí. Oh kami ¡Estaba desnudo! Y lo peor de todo, mi padre dormía a mi lado sin ropa, abrazándome por la cintura posesivamente. Juro que mi rostro tomó todos los colores posibles, lo único que nos cubría de la cintura para abajo era una fina manta. ¿Qué habíamos hecho? Me preguntaba. De pronto Inu No Taisho despierta y me mira._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes? Anoche creo haber sido algo brusco con tu cuerpo- me preguntó con una sonrisa_

 _En ese instante quede en shock, con las mejillas y todo mi rostro ardiendo. ¿HABÍA PERDIDO MI VIRGINIDAD? Quería decirle algo, pero... Inu No Taisho comenzó a carcajearse tan fuerte que me mis timpanos estan aun aturdidos. Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver mi expresión, y luego entre risas me explicó que, para mi desepción, no habíamos hecho nada, y que aquel "susto" había sido para darme un escarmiento por lo de la bebida. En ese momento me quede mirándolo de una manera inocente, dándole a entender que "no sabía de lo que hablaba". El me respondió:_

 _-Oh vamos, ya venía sospechando de que había algo raro, despues de todo... y cuando anoche te ví haciendo tu sucio truco, y cuando cambie las bebidas, sabiendo que no me ibas a envenenar, y tú tomastes lo que me correspondía, noté como claramente comenzabas a dormirte. Ahora, ¿Por qué lo hacias?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos_

 _Nota mental: Padre es muy inteligente para mi desgracia. En ese momeno no supe que responderle, y al parecer él sacó sus propias conclusiones sobre que lo hacía para escaparme y verme con alguien. Mientras reía internamente "lo confese". Ja, ¿Para verme con alguien? No, para poder besarlo._

Listo, aquello lo había hecho derramar lágrimas de risa, claro que lo recordaba. Ese "escarmiento" lo había hecho para poder desnudarlo, y sí, lo confesaba, mientras estaba dormido había recorrido cada parte de su piel, su nariz se había deleitado con el aroma del más joven. Había lamido sus pezones y dado un pequeño beso en los labios...despues de todo no eran tan diferentes en ese tipo de trucos.

Lo bueno acabo, pensó Inu No Taisho triste

 _Hoy..hoy decidí confesarle lo que siento a mi padre. Quiero que él me bese, que me haga el amor, que se robe mi virginidad, sin importar que duela...espero que me corresponda. Ayy que nervioso estoy._

Inu No Taisho se puso serio, sabia que seria un cobarde sino seguia leyendo...despues de todo el había sido el culpable. Las siguientes paginas se notaban que habían sido empapadas por lágrimas que se encontraban ya secas. Eso le dolió, sabía que Sesshomaru había llorado mientras escribía en ese momento.

PAG.13:

 _¿Por qué? Simplemente con un no bastaba. No tengo palabras para describir el dolor que siento en este momento, el me rechazó, pero me humilló y hecho de casa. Las lágrimas desbordan mis mejillas, ¿Por qué? Yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por él, pero simplemente se burló de mí. Soy un completo cobarde, y los cortes que yo mismo me hize en la muñeca sangran y duelen... ¿Un dolor vale otro dolor? Puede que si, pero el dolor que siento por esta situación no puede ser comparado con ningun otro._

Inu No Taisho había cerrado sus ojos, aquello le había dolido incluso a él. Podía sentir lo que su cachorro hermoso sintió al escribir eso. Reuniendo coraje siguió leyendo sintiendo coraje consigo mismo.

PAG.14:

 _Oculto como un fugitivo en los bosques extensos del Oeste. Mis ojos ya no tiene lágrimas para derramar, y mi orgullo esta por los suelos. La servidumbre quien había escuchado todo mi suplicio se encargo de dispersarlo por todas la regiones, y mi vergüenza y dolor aumentan, cuando Inu No Taisho argumentó que habían sido tonterias, y que me había puesto en mi lugar por ser un yokai tan fácil. MI PROPIO PADRE DIJO QUE ERA UNA PUTA, claro con otras palabras, cuando yo se perfectamente que él sabe que soy completamente virgen._

El general Perro suspiró triste, lo había hecho, con la intención que Sesshomaru se sintiera más humillado como para odiarlo y no volver a tener esperanzas, como también para arreglar su posición e imagen ante los demás, lo que lo hacia un completo egoista y lo sabia.

PAG.15:

 _Al parecer es disfruta de cargarme cada vez más humillaciones. Han corrido los rumores de que esta con una sucia humana, y que encima esta espera un hijo suyo, que el romance de esos dos era de antes que me confesara. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿soy menos que una humana entonces?_

Una lágrima traiciones se deslizó por su mejilla.

 _Hoy le eh visto ir hacia la muerte por esa mujer... lágrimas nuevamente caen, pero esta vez son por el final del dolor._

Sólo eso, y esas palabras le extrañaron, le parecerían muy secas sino fuera por el hecho de que se notaba que la página había sido manchada por muchas lágrimas que se encontraban secas, pero presentes.

Una páginas en blanco, lo cual lo extraño, pero al seguir otras páginas aparecieron escritas.

PAG.54:

 _Mi sueño nunca se cumplió, Inu No Taisho no fue capaz de robarme la virginidad y nunca lo haria. Hoy dejé de ser virgen, si, cedí antes los deseos de aquel yokai adulto que quería llevarme a la cama. Me dolió como los mil demonios, aquel hombre me penetró sin prepararme y de las misma forma se movió. No obtuve nada de placer, ¿A caso el sexo siempre duele de esta manera? Pensé que experimentaría un orgasmo siquiera, pero no fue asi..._

Comenzó a gruñir completamente enojado... ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ANIMAL TOMARÍA A SU CACHORRO VIRGEN SIN SIQUIERA PREPARARLO? Sesshomaru era como una gema delicada, pero había sido tratado como cualquier cosa. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Salteó muchas páginas hasta llegar a la final.

PAG.78:

 _Los verdaderos sentimientos se conservan hasta el fin. Y si, yo a pesar del tiempo nunca eh olvidado a mi padre. Sigo amándolo y siempre lo hare. Lo que me preocupa es que tanto yo como mi bestia habían perdonado a Inu No Taisho...sigo amándolo más que a mi mismo._

 _Mi madre dice que hize el ridículo ante la sociedad de los los demonios, pero poco me importa. Aunque el hecho de que me halla dicho que él siempre fue un insensible incapaz de amar me molestó, yo lamentablemente sabía que era cierto._

 _Ya no se que hare, supongo que tomar mi lugar como lord, ahora que han pasado los años y me convertí en un adulto. Aunque estaba demasiado tentado en terminar todo esto con un mísero cuchillo y mi corazón. No puedo hacerlo, espero algun día volver a enconrar un motivo por el cual vivir._

 _Aquí va a concluirse este diario, lo demás lo guardaré en mi memoria, aunque se que mi vida no sera lo que había planeado, algo va a pasar, estoy seguro._

 _Adios, Padre.._

Inu No Taisho se puso euforico por una parte, porque ciertas esperanzas acudieron a él. Otra se sentía mal porque Sesshomaru había pensado en quitarse la vida por su culpa.

Estaba decidido, guardó el diario en su kimono y salió en su busqueda, actuando por puro impulso, como un enamorado.

 _ººº_ /ºº/º

Pov. Miroku:

No puedo salir del palacio por orden estricta de Inu No Taisho, pero tampoco quiero estar cerca de Inuyasha, ya que sé que diré cosas de las cuales despues me arrepentiré, sólo por descargar esta ira y dolor que azotan mi cuerpo en este momento.

Yo lo amo, pero no puedo soportar saber que él no quiere que nadie sepa lo nuestro. Muero por poder besarlo y demostrarle cuanto lo amo sin necesidad de estar escondiéndonos, duele, ya que me hace pensar que no me quiere como yo lo hago con él. No es que este dudando con Inuyasha, simplemente la mente quiere darme una mala jugada, como siempre, haciéndome pensar estupideces.

Ahora yo, Miroku, sentado en el barandal del balcón de mi habitación, mirando hacia la nada, no se que hacer. Eh pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas, entre ellas ver la muerte de mi padre a metros de distancia por culpa de la maldición de Naraku, y muchas más dolorosas, pero ninguna logra afectarme como lo que Inuyasha hace. No entiendo, si yo soy capaz de perder a las chicas sólo para luchar por nuestro amor, ¿Entonces por qué él no es capaz de lo mismo? Despues de todo el dice amarme.

Siento como alguien toca mi puerta, y con simple "pase" de mi parte entra en mi habitación. Yo sigo de espaldas, esperando que fuera Inuyasha para aclarar esta situación. Para mi desgracias no el es, todo lo contrario, es Sango.

Miroku: Sango... ¿Qué ocurre?

ºººº/ºººº/ºººº

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su oficina, redactando la carta para Ryukotsusei. Ya había hecho como tres intentos que terminaron como un boyo en el suelo, pero el cuarto le convencía, por lo que llamó a uno de sus soldados de mayor confianza, el general Isaka.

El pelirojo de ojos miel apareció segundos despues.

Isaka: Diga señor.

Sesshomaru: Llevale eso a Ryukotsusei.

Le entregó la carta, e Isaka asintió haciendo una reverencia profunda y retirándose.

Cuando Sesshomaru se quedo solo y en silencio se relajó, claro sólo duró unos míseros segundos, ya que Jaken entró rápidamente, y luego sintió otra prescencia. -No puede ser- pensó agobiado

Jaken: Amo bonito ayu...

En el marco de la puerta apareció otro demonio macho, un poco más alto y mayor que Sesshomaru. Su melena era color esmeralda, piel bronceada, ojos rojos, de ancha espalda y musculoso cuerpo, vistiendo un kimono negro y una armadura. Suspiró enojado.

Jaken: Ya le dije que no puede entrar sin el permiso del amor bonito!

Sesshomaru: Jaken, déjalo y retírate!

Jaken se asustó por el tono asesino de su amo, por lo que rápidamente salió del lugar, dejando a esos dos solos.

Sesshomaru: Kent, ¿Qué quieres? "preguntó hastiado y cruzándose de brazos"

Kent: Vaya, ¿Así recibes a tu novio? "preguntó frunciendo el ceño"

Sesshomaru: Nosotros no somos nada!

El peliesmeralda lo besó de una manera descontrolada, haciendo al Lord enojarse y gruñir, ¡No lo besaría estando Inu No Taisho vivo! Lo mordió en el labio para poder safarse, y enojado le propisio un golpe al estómago, que al otro ni le dolió.

Kent y él habían sido amantes anteriormente, pero el ojirojo siempre salía de entrenamiento o lo engañaba, por lo que sólo compartían sexo y nada más, pero ahora ya no.

Kent: Cariño, lo siento, ven aquí

Kent intentó besarlo suavemente, pero el otro se negó, pues lo sentía como una traición hacia su padre -A pesar de no ser nada- Luego al ver la mirada de desepción del otro frunció el ceño.

Sesshomaru: Creí haberte dicho...

No pudo terminar, Kent lo deposito en un futón que se encontraba en la habitación, y comenzó besarle el cuello. Sesshomaru se enojo por lo que hacia, pero luego algo extraño comenzó a surgir en él, bueno, ya, todas las veces que se acostaba con alguien imaginaba que era Inu No Taisho, y esto le hacia ceder. Se destensó y entregó a las caricias de Kent, quien le masajeaba la entrepierna haciéndole gemir. Impaciente, el peliverde desgarró la ropa de Sesshomaru, mientras forzaba sus labios en un beso al cual dominaba. Pellizco sus pezones, escuchando un sonido ahogado de dolor. No le importó, su pene estaba duro, y necesitaba entrar en el cuerpo del contrario. Sin importarle lo que le dolería a Sesshomaru introdujo, de un sólo golpe, la cabeza de su miembro, escuchando un pequeño grito de dolor de su amante. De una sola lo penetró, escuchando un gruñido con aun más dolor. Olisqueó unas escasas lágrimas, la entrada había sido muy dolorosa. Colocando las piernas de su pareja a los costados de su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de una forma ruda, causándole más dolor a su pareja, pero un placer increible para él, al sentir aquellas paredes estrechas.

Sesshomaru: Es-espera Kent, duele idiota! "pidió Sesshomaru con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados"

Kent: T-Tranquilo lindo, va a pasar.

Sesshomaru ya no veia a su padre sobre él, sino a su asqueroso amante. Sentir aquel miembro moviéndose en su interior le daba mucho dolor, hace mucho que no hacia algo asi.

Sesshomaru: Enserio! Duele! Para ahora idiota! "ordenó"

Un gruñido furioso se escucho en toda la oficina, o más bien en todo el palacio. El gran demonio Inu No Taisho se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viendo una escena que lo hacia rabiar de los celos, y más aun, viendo al peliverde con asco, quien trataba el cuerpo de una gema tan delicada como si fuera basura.

Con su látigo azotó fuertemente a Kent, quien al no haber tenido tiempo para reaccionar fue herido en su espalda. Adolorido salió de Sesshomaru quien se quejo, enfureciendo más a Inu No Taisho.

Sesshomaru avergonzado y más aun, sintiendo extrañas sensaciones a la visita de su padre, se cubrió con una manta.

Inu No Taisho: Bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarlo de esa manera?

Kent sabía a la perfección quien era ese daiyokai, estaba muy sorprendido al ver que estaba vivo, pero sin darle importancia formo una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones.

Kent: Disculpe Inu No Taisho, ¿Pero quien de nosotros lo trató peor?

Inu No Taisho, ignorado el porque Kent lo conocía, estaba furioso y dolido, despues de todo ese idiota tenía razón. Pero su ira podía más que él, y ver a su lindo Sesshomaru retorcerse de dolor lo enfurecía aun más. Gruñó y el otro lo imito desafiándolo.

Sesshomaru observaba atento la pelea, el clima se había vuelto tenso y decidió intervenir.

Sesshomaru: Kent vete ahora! "ordenó"

El ojirojo lo miró, y comprendiendo la situación, asintió, insatisfecho completamente y con una erección notable. Gruñendo comenzó a vestirse, ara finalmente tomar su armadura. Sesshomaru e Inu No Taisho evitaban contacto visual, y el ambiente era de puro silencio...hasta..

Kent: Inu No Taisho, no voy a olvidar esto "masculló"

Inu No Taisho: Eso eso espero, amigo "exagerando demasiado su tono sarcastico"

Conteniendo su furia, Inu No Taisho dejó pasar al idiota de Kent, quien se retiro mascullando en voz baja. Cuando se quedaron a solas el silencio era muy incomodo.

Sesshomaru: Supongo que ahora tienes otra razón para burlarte de mí, aunque no me importa. Como ves sigo acostándome con hombres, como no tengo dignidad... "masculló sarcastico y con rencor"

Inu No Taisho no dejo que terminara la frase, sin importar que su príncipe estuviera desnudo lo tomó por la cintura soprendiéndolo, y sello los labios de ambos. Sesshomaru estaba en shock, no podía creer la situación. Quiso negarse y separse incredulo de su padre-aunque no nos engañemos, Sesshomaru estaba en éxtasis al sentir esos labios-, pero el agarre de su cintura era posesivo y fuerte, y no le quedo otra que corresponder. Cruzándo sus brazos por el cuello de su padre, intentó profundizar el gesto. Inu No Taisho, muy agradecido y feliz por haber sido correspondido, mordisqueó sus labios inferiores pidiendo acceso a su boca, el cual le fue concedido sin dudas. El beso era profundo y sus lenguas comenzaban una batalla. Pasaron unos segundos y seguían igual, hasta que el oxigeno se hizo escaso entre ambos y no tuvieron más opción que, lamentablemente separarse.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido sobre lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué su padre lo había besado si le daba asco? Muchos sentimientos jugaban en su cabeza, mientras un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas. Sesshomaru avergonzado intentó cubrirlo, pero Inu No Taisho se lo impidió, tomándolo suavemente del brazos, admirando el gesto en tan bella criatura. Ambs estaban eufóricos y confundidos por el beso, ninguno hablaba.

Inu No Taisho no pudo evitarlo y aplasto nuevamente sus labios con los del menor, quien correspondió gustoso.

El amor que ambos sentían por el otro se hacia cada vez más grande..hasta que Sesshomaru recordo algo importante: Que Inu No Taisho lo usaba y su orgullo.

El Lord interrumpió abrúptamente el beso, confundiendo al mayor. Luego le propisio una bofetada. Eso le dolió a ambos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué crees que haces? "espetó intentando aparentar enojo"

Inu No Taisho no se sorprendió por esto, Sesshomaru era orgulloso y lo sabia. Con una sonrisa le mostró el diario. Su hijo empalideció y su rostro luego tomo todos los colores desde bordo hasta rojo. No podía creerlo.

Sesshomaru: ¿TÚ LO LEISTES? "preguntó super avergonzado y rojo"

Inu No Taisho: Por supuesto, porque yo te amo

Sesshomaru no pudo reaccionar a esas palabras, que habían confundido a su corazón. Pero luego sintió nuevamente los labios de Inu No Taisho sobre los suyos. Basta- pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Inu No Taisho y su bestia se encontraban en éxtasis al sentir aquellos pálidos y deliciosos labios sobre los de él. Todo en Sesshomaru era perfecto, y cada ves el agarre posesivo de su cintura se volvía más apretado, con temor a dejarle ir. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban, y extrañamente el mayor pudo percibir el olor de las lágrimas, mezcladas con la sangre de su Sesshomaru, quien había sido lastimado por aquella bestia de nombre Kent. Cuando llegó a aquella habitación y los vio a ambos follando su mundo había comenzado a derrumbarse, pero cuando observo como aquel asqueroso peliverde había penetrado a su cachorro de manera tan brutal y escuchar los pedidos de detenerse de su bello peliplateado la ira lo invadió, ¿Es qué nadie podía ver la gema delicada que era Sesshomaru?

En cambio el más joven sentía como aquellas cristalinas lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas, otra vez. Estaba horrorizado, pero aquellas palabras "te amo" lo había desorientado. Esas palabras las había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca las recibió, hasta hace un momento. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué Inu No Taisho era tan cruel con ilusionarlo de esa forma para despues nuevamente destruirlo?

 _"¿Y si son verdad? Tal vez..."_

Su yokai ya estaba haciéndose falsas esperanzas. Ryukotsusei tenía razón, Inu No Taisho simplemente quería usarlo para ganar y despues...despues destruir su mundo otra vez, humillarlo, como ya tenía aquella costumbre. Sabía que tenía que hacerse cargo de las concecuencias de sus actos, él había decidido apretujar su corazón luchando para su padre, pero se suponia que tenía que ser distante e indiferente, no caer en las trampas del amor otra vez. Amor, esas cuatro letras tan significativas, que tanto daño le habían provocado antaño.

Inu No Taisho rompió el beso, tomándo su barbilla suavemente. Intentó desviar la mirada para que no viera tan humillantes muestras de debilidad, pero a pesar de ser suave, el agarre sobre su barbilla era firma, impidiéndole moverla.

Sesshomaru: Suéltame, te lo advierto "ordenó ya incapaz de soportarlo"

Inu No Taisho sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Sesshomaru sintiera tantas cosas insoportarbles y prohibidas en ese momento.

Inu No Taisho: No lo hare, tú eres sólo mio

La dominación en esa simple frase causo que Sesshomaru comenzase a rendirse, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era...que nada hubiese sucedido para poder besarlo y entregarse a ese poderoso yokai.

Cuando el agarre se volvió más fuerte Sesshomaru dio un pequeño grito de dolor, por culpa de la herida que Kent había provocado. Inu No Taisho gruñó enojado, y su bestia estaba furiosa por haber permitido que Sesshomaru terminara con tal dolor.

Grñendo en voz baja traslado ambas manos a las caderas del yokai que amaba, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a lamer los rastros de sangre en sus muslos. Sesshomaru gimió y horrorizado, intentó detenerlo, ese era unos de sus puntos más sensibles. Inu No Taisho ignorando los movimientos furiosos del Lord, jaló la manta con la que se cubría dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Sesshomaru: DETENTE AHORA...ahhhh... Basta! "ordenó, horrorizado de estar por caer en la tentación"

La bestia e Inu No Taisho entaban deleitándose con sus actos, más con aquellos gemidos. No pensaban cuando tumbaron a Sesshomaru en el futón, y lo peor o mejor, Sesshomaru comenzó a dejarse llevar, gimiendo y olvidando al pasado.

Hiban a continuar cuando...

Toc toc.

Sesshomaru entró en pánico y con fuerzas sobrenaturales empujó al daiyokai mayor de entre sus piernas. Inu No Taisho, indignado, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

El daiyokai más joven se encontraba humillado, por poco y se había dejado llevar. Se vistió correctamente, con intenciones de abandonar la habitación, primero porque no podía recibir a nadie con la habitación con olor a sexo, y segundo para escapar de su padre y la escena que recien habían tenido. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su general,Isaka. Frunció el ceño.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué te ocurre? Pensé que ya hibas a...

Isaka: Mi Lord, me eh tomado el atrevimiento de venir a decirle personalmente, que la señora Irasue se encuentra aquí.

ºººº/ºººº/ºººº

Inuyasha corría por los pasillos derramando lágrimas a mares, ¿El por qué? Simple, recordar aquello le daban nauseas y mucho dolor, por la traición y las mentiras.

FLASBACK:

Salí de la habitación, dispuesto a hablar seriamente con Miroku. Tenía mis razones para no decirles a las chicas de lo nuestro, tengo miedo de perderlo, yo lo amo más que a mi propia vida. Valoro mucho nuestra relación.

Con un suspiro, entreabro la puerta de la habitación de mi hermoso y sensual monje, pero... ellos no me notaron, pero las lágrimas y un dolor fuerte en el pecho me atacaron. Sango, esa perra besaba a Miroku con intensa pasión, y ese maldito ni siquiera la separaba ni nada. Comienzo a llorar en silencio, ¿Por qué? Sin querer ver más salgo de allí, sabiendo lo que pasaría depues.

FIN DE FLASBACK.

Ya nada le importaba, seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo, con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Entonces el monje nunca le había amado, tal vez sólo lo usaba por sexo... y sabía que más le dolía que lo hubiese engañado con una mujer, porque Miroku sabía como le avergonzaba a él el gustar de hombres y no de mujeres. ¿Qué haría ahora? Realmente no sabía. Su corazón había sido partido en fracmentos, como la perla de Shikon.

ºººº/ºººº/ºººº

El Lord del Oeste sentía que su cabeza estallaría pronto. ¿Por qué su madre se encontraba en su palacio? Recapitulemos, Inuyasha, los lobos, los humanos, esa gata y el zorrito, INU NO TAISHO, Y AHORA SU MADRE. Definitivamente los kamis lo odiaban.

Sesshomaru: Dile que se largue, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Y luego ve a entregar esa carta! "ordenó irritado"

¿?:Asi es como tratas a tu querida madre, Sessshomaru...

El Lord desvió la mirada a la daiyokai que apareció en el pasillo. Irasue era esbelta, de piel blanca, facciones finas y ojos dorados. Era casí identica a Sesshomaru, sólo en versión femenina, y su cabello largo y blanco atado en dos coletas. Su mirada era estoica y todo en ella en si.

Sesshomaru: No tan querida "se quejó"

Irasue hizo un gesto, sarcástico, de dolor.

Irasue: ¿Qué hize para que mi hijito me odiara? Ah cierto, decirle la verdad sobre su estupidez años atrás. Esta bien, no me mires de esa manera... ¿Dónde se encuentra el inutil de tu padre? "preguntó divertida"

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, odiaba a esa mujer como nunca antes, siempre tenía que enrostrarle su error. Hiba a gruñirle en advertencia, pero uno más poderoso, salió del daiyokai que se dio a descubrir su bella figura saliendo de su oficina. Inu No Taisho tambien detestaba a su antigua esposa, por lo que sólo la miró despectivamente, gruñendo, no soportaría que nadie más se burlara se su amor.

Irasue: Vaya, a pesar de todo sigue vivo...y bueno, dicen que las escorias nunca mueren "comentó divertida"

Inu No Taisho/Sesshomaru: Entonces tu vivirás eternamente "respondieron a coro"

Sesshomaru: Lárgate "ordenó"

Irasue: Está bien, sólo eh venido a comprobar lo que me dijo Ryukotsusei...ajam, este juego será interesante despues de todo

Inu No Taisho: Al parecer te aliaras con él...

Irasue: Nop, yo sólo sere una observadora más..esta pelea no me incumbe.

Sesshomaru: Perfecto, ahora lárgate!

Irasue los miró una última vez, y se retiró junto con Isaka, quien esta vez no hiba a desviar su camino y de una vez entregaría la carta.

Irasue: Sesshomaru...Ryukotsusei todavía está esperándote, me mandó a decirte eso

Cuando el general y la bella dama se esfumaron de la vista de los dos daiyokais, Inu No Taisho miró preocupado a Sesshomaru, no podía dejar que fuera solo, podrían hacerle daño.

Sesshomaru hiba a retirarse, pero Inu No Taisho lo tomó de la mano firmemente.

Sesshomaru: Olvida lo que paso en mi habitación "ordeno"

Inu No Taisho: No lo haré

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada asesina, que el otro sólo correspondió con una sonrisa. El Lord del Oeste sin poder soportarlo más se jaló las agarre de su padre y salió corriendo de allí, con intenciones de desaparecer hasta la hora de la cena. Como un niño, se sentía patético.

ºººº/ºººº

Miroku separó abruptamente a Sango, quien apenas había entrado a su habitación le había besado, comenzando a desnudarse, al parecer desesperada por la falta de interes y atención que recibía de su supuesto prometido.

Sango: ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¿A caso ya no te gusto? "preguntó al borde de las lágrimas"

Miroku: Lo siento, esto no es correcto...

Sango: T-Tienes razón, una mujer tiene que ser virgen hasta que se case "masculló con desesperación"

El monje la miró con culpabilidad, el había sido el causante del dolor de su ahora amiga.

Miroku: Sango "la aludida lo miró" No puedo casarme contigo, porque hay alguien más...alguien a quien yo amo de verdad

La joven exterminadora quedo en shock, ella se había enamorado de Miroku...y escuchar eso la había roto por dentro. Estalló en lágrimas y sin nada más que decir salió de la habitación corriendo, ignorando los pedidos de que se detenga por parte de Miroku.

Corria sin importarle nada, llorando a mares y maldiciéndose a si misma por haber confiado y enamorado. Comenzó a recordar todo los momentos con Miroku, cuando lo conoció, cuando le propuso matrimonio, la salvo, la tocó, todo. Hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo duro que la hizo caer al suelo. Indignada subió su mirada para encontrarse con un ojos miel que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, lo reconoció como el hombre que los había recibido en la entrada.

Isaka: Humana fíjate bien por donde caminas, has arrugado mi kimono "se quejó"

Sango: Vete a la mierda "gruñó"

Isaka: Encima de torpe y débil también sin modales, jump

Sango: "limpiando sus lágrimas" ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

Isaka: Alguien superior a ti, en todo

Sango: ¿Ah si? Bien por ti "masculló"

La exterminadora se dirigió a Isaka y le dio una bofetada, este furioso hiba devolvérsela, pero le fue imposible ya que la humana ya se había retirado, furiosa y dolida por el rechazo de Miroku. El general negó enojado con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y marchándose en dirección contraria, esta vez no hiba a desviar su camino.

ººº/ººº/ººº

Sesshomaru al llegar a su habitación azotó la puerta cerrándola. Se quitó toda la ropa, sonrojándose al recordar como su padre había lamido uno de sus puntos más débiles, sus muslos .Sin pensarlo toco aquella zona y luego sus labios. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué le había hecho todas esas cosas si lo odiaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel dándole falsas esperanzas? Sin esperarlo unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, apretándo los puños. Lo del diario fue lo peor, eso era demasiado humillante, todo lo escrito allí le avergonzaba, como lo había besado por primera vez! Como se había masturbado multiples veces pensando en él, como deseaba que se lo follara bien duro.. kamis!.

Aun le dolía un poco la brutalidad con la que había sido tratado por el idiota de Kent. Sin poder soportar más aquel aroma de ese imbecil fue a darse un baño, relajante para poder pensar. De momento a otro, hundido en sus pensamientos sobre Inu No Taisho, salió, se seco, vistió con unos simples hakamas y se acostó en su cama. Quedó dormido al instante, cansado y hundido en sus pensamientos.

Al despertar mucho más tarde, los ojos dorados de su padre y los suyos chocaron. Sesshomaru se sonbresalto y dio un pequeño grito.

Sesshomaru: ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN MI HABITACIÓN? "le gritó"

Inu No Taisho: Has dormido mucho, ya es hora de cenar "informó"

Sesshomaru: Podrías habérmelo dicho detrás de la puerta!

Inu No Taisho: ¿Por qué haría de hacerlo? Quería simplemente verte dormir, te ves tan adorable y tierno "le dijo con una sonrisa"

El Lord del Oeste se encontraba harto, quería explicaciones y las quería en ese momento, su orgullo podía irse a la mierda en ese instante.

Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? "le gritó"

Inu No Taisho: ¿Eh?

Sesshomaru: Deja ya de burlarte de mí! Muerto o vivo sigues haciéndome daño, ¿Por qué me besas y lames si te doy asco? ¿Por qué me dices que me amas si no significo nada para ti más que el que te ayudará, como un idiota, a ganar el juego y revivir a pesar de que lo humillastes en múltiples ocasiones? "estalló con algunas lágrimas en los ojos"

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru "con la vista gacha" Yo...desde que eras un cachorrito te eh amado...si te rechazé aquel día fue... "Suspiró triste" Escucha, esto tú no lo sabes, Ryukotsusei...cuando yo era más joven tenía una hermana menor, yo tenía adoración por aquella chiquilla de nombre Akyu, la protegía de todo y todos, era hermosa y todos la querían. Pero ese desgraciado... el padre de Ryukotsusei nos secuestro a ambos en una batalla contra tu abuelo, Ryukotsusei se encargo de torturarme, y luego... "dos lágrimas de derramaron pos sus mejillas" Él violó a mi hermana frente a mis ojos, y despues de haberle hecho aquello la mató... Yo...yo en esos momentos sabía que Ryukotusei y su región querían revelarse y una guerra pudo haberse desatado. Quería protegerte, evitar que fueras un punto débil con el cual pudiese herirme y tú salir perjudicado...no quería que te violaran o mataran frente a mis ojos...por eso te rechaze, pero siempre te ame...incluso cuando me dormias con hechizos y yo te hize la contra te besé... No..no soporto que tú me odies porque yo te amo de verdad...y si fuí tan cruel es porque no quería dejarte esperanza alguna sobre que podiamos ser algo. Lo siento tanto mi niño, pero ahora...ya no tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, tú eres un adulto Sesshomaru, poderoso y hermoso.

Sesshomaru comenzó a llorar, sin saber si creerle o no. También le había dado mucha tristeza la historia esa de la hermana, no sabía que hacer... estaba demasiado confundido y ver a su amado llorar lo rompía a él también. Se estaba arriesgando, a que todo fuese una trampa y lo humillase nuevamente...no sabía que hacer.

Inu No Taisho: Sesshomaru...yo sé que tú me sigues amando... le eh leido y tus reacciones me lo confirman. Ambos...ambos pasamos por mucho dolor, y si estuve con la humana te juro que fue sólo para olvidarte... no te pido que me perdones enseguida, se que debes estar dudando si esto no sería que yo intento engañarte para volver a humillarte...pero te amo, y si tengo que gritártelo a los cuatro vientos lo hare...que todos se enteren, no me importa... si...si llegas a aceptarme hermoso..yo...

Sesshomaru limpió sus lágrimas, seguía sin saber que hacer o decir... hiba a...no sabía que hiba a hacer...cuando...

Soldado: Mi señor, disculpe al entrar asi...pero el General Isaka a mitad de camino fue atacado y llego herido...con un mensaje para usted.

El soldado estaba sorprendido al ver a Sesshomaru, Lord del Oeste, llorar, pero lo ignoró. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, y vistiéndose correctamente, desepcionado por no poder decir nada pero aliviado por poder irse, siguió al soldado, sintiendo la mirada oro sobre su espalda. Inu No Taisho ni lo dudo y los siguió. Llegaron al sector donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los sirvientes y soldados (ala sur del palacio) y allí, el pelirrojo de ojos miel se encontraba siendo vendado en el pecho por siervas y rodeado de otros soldados, Inuyasha, los lobos y demás, menos Shippo y Rin. Inuyasha parecía decaido al igual que la exterminadora, lo que llamó la atención de Inu No Taisho, quien no diría nada por el momento.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué ocurrio?

Isaka: Mi lord, a mitad de camino fuí sorprendido por un yokai que dijo era siervo de confianza de Ryukotsusei...quería verle a ustes, y me mando con ese mensaje... "respondio"

Sesshomaru: ¿Dijo su nombre?

Isaka: Si mi Lord, dijo que se llamaba Bary, y que usted lo reconocería por eso...

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el Lord pareció empalidecer ante esto, mientrás que Sesshomaru se encontraba en shock al recordarlo -No puede ser- pensó hastiado.

Cuando crees que la vida está completamente en tu contra, que te da bofetadas sin parar...así se sentía Sesshomaru. Bary, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer su primer amante y el que le rasgó la virginidad? Aquel idiota... primero Kent y ahora Bary, al parecer sus amantes del pasado se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarlo, justo cuando la persona que amaba lo confundía y le hacía sufrir.

Asintió estoico.

Kagome: ¿Quién es ese tal Bary Sesshomaru? "preguntó"

Inu No Taisho tenía la misma duda, y la humana loca, como él la llamaba, se la había sacado de la boca.

Sesshomaru sin responder se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria. Todos, en especial Miroku, se sorprendieron al ver que Inuyasha nada decía, y a ninguno le había pasado desapercibido que el hanyou tenía los ojos rojos que delataban que había estado llorando.

El Lord se retiró de allí, y sabía que su padre le seguía de cerca, en silencio. Caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, no tenía hambre, la verdad simplemente fue hasta el balcón y se recostó sobre los hombros sobre el barandal, mirando fijamente hacía la luna. Sintió la prescencia de su padre detrás de él, y sabía que la conversación estaba a punto de comenzar, una la cual le atormentaría, donde sacarian todos los errores del pasado.

Sesshomaru:...

Inu No Taisho: ¿Quién es el tal Bary? "preguntó"

Sesshomaru sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría, por lo que respondería con la verdad.

Sesshomaru: Al parecer no eh puesto su nombre en mi diario...él es con quien tuve mi primera vez "confesó algo sonrojado"

Inu No Taisho: "celoso" Otro al que mataré sangrientamente "murmuró enojado, al recordarlo que decía la página que hablaba de aque idiota"

El Lord del Oeste no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Inu No Taisho, ahora poniéndose más serio, se acercó a él, tanto que los pinches de ambas armaduras se rozaban, sonrojando al más joven.

Inu No Taisho: Es tu desición perdonarme o no, yo te conté la verdad...como sea, intentaré convencerte...

Sesshomaru: Padre...yo...yo realmente no sé... ¿Cómo..?

Inu No Taisho lo tomó por la barbilla, acercando los labios de ambos, pero sin besarlo. El Lord se cansó, harto de aquel rencor, ya...podía olvidarlo todo, perdonarlo...porque lo amaba de verdad. Como respuesta unió los labios de ambos, el beso fue corto, ambos demonios sorprendidos.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Qué significa eso? "pregunto, sus bocas tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el aliento del contrario"

Sesshomaru: Y-Yo a pesar de todo..nunca te tuve verdadero rencor, lo intente, intente olvidarte y odiarte...pero no puedo... porque siempre te eh amado...

Inu No Taisho sintió tanta alegría que abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, con algunas lágrimas de felicidad derramándose. El orgullo no existía cuando se trataba de Sesshomaru, por eso no se extrañaba el llorar, aunque esas lágrimas si sorprendian al Lord. Siendo correspondido.

Sesshomaru: Padre "llamó"

Inu No Taisho: Dime

Sesshomaru: Hazme el amor...

Inu No Taisho los separó y lo observo, sorprendido. El sonrojo de su amado cubría todo su rostro dándole un aspecto rojizo. Aquel hombre era el único de hacer sonrojar al gran Lord, quien er considerado una persona fría y sin sentimientos. No había más que anhelaban que marcarse mutuamente.

Inu No Taisho: No es necesario hoy...no quiero que creas que te quiero sólo por tu cuerpo...yo..

Sesshomaru: Por favor...quiero saber como se siente con una persona a la cual quiero de verdad.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Seguro? "mirándolo los ojos"

Sesshomaru: Sí "decidido pero muy sonrojado"

Eufórico Inu No Taisho y bestia tomaron al Lord suavemente por las caderas, para poder besarlo con pasión. Sesshomaru fue alzado al estilo nupcial lo cual lo apenó aun más. Fue colocado suavemente sobre su cama, aun besándose. Era el colmo, a la noche del primer día ya estaba por hacer el amor con Inu No Taisho, cuando hace sólo unas horas se había dicho a si mismo que le odiaba. Todo lo que podía suceder en un día. Pero en realidad su amor había sido de incontables años, no importase cuantos hubiese pasado despues de esto.

Sesshomaru: Padre..ahhh

Inu No Taisho lo tocaba de una manera desvergonzada su entrepierna, le encantaba. Mirándolo a los ojos Sesshomaru fue despojado de su obi. Inu No Taisho sonriente lo despojo suavemente de la parte superior. Sesshomaru se cubrió apenado, lo que extraño a Inu No Taisho.

Inu No Taisho: Si no fuera porque hace un rato te vi con ese idiota diría que sigues siendo virgen "con voz divertida"

Sesshomaru: C-Cállate! Las veces que hize esto...todas...nunca fueron satisfactorias, yo no...no tenía el temor de no poder satisfacer a mi pareja, idiota! "confesó con vergüenza, aquello era muy cierto, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para tal daiyokai"

Inu No Taisho lo miró entre molesto, enternecido y divertido.

Inu No Taisho: No tengas miedo, tu eres lo más hermoso que puede existir y escuchame, estoy seguro que nunca podras dejarme insatisfecho, porque eres la persona la cual más amo en este mundo y en el otro. Nunca te atrevas a subestimarte a ti mismo.

Lo besó nuevamente, mientras con un dedo rozaba suavemente el pezón rosado. Sesshomaru correspondia, y eso enloquecia a ambas bestias, las cuales parecían hiba a estallar de felicidad y exitación.

El mayor los separo y con su boca recorrió cada musculo marcado en el pálido pecho de su pareja, subió a su clavícula repartiendo notables marcas, haciendo gemir al contrario. Sesshomaru desgarro la cinta que amarraba el largo cabello de Inu No Taisho, para asi poder enredar sus manos en él. El daiyokai mayor lamia su cuello con desesperación, para bajar al pezón izquierdo y darle una lamida superficial, para despues profundizar el gesto y succionarlo, enloqueciendo a su dueño. Con el dedo medio y el pulgar trabajaba en el otro, al principio haciendo movimientos circulares, y despues hundiéndolo. Los gemidos del Lord del Oeste exitaban al mayor, quien su erección al pasar el tiempo se hacía más notable. Inu No Taisho dejó de trabajar en los pezones, para sacar finalmente la única prenda. El rostro de Sesshomaru estaba encendido de la pena, Inu No Taisho hizo que se tumbara por completo en la cama, flexionando las piernas y abriéndolas. Esa posición hacia al más joven retorcerse en vergüenza. Con su cálida lengua el daiyokai más viejo lamió la cara interna de los muslos del más joven, uno de sus puntos débiles, lo cual lo hizo arquearse de placer. Inu No Taisho dejó algunas marcas también allí, vio que el miembro de Sesshomaru estaba completamente erecto y reclamaba atención, por lo que le dio una lamida a la punta arrancando un gran gemido del

contrario.

Sesshomaru: No hagas eso! "apenándose aun más"

Ignorando la orden Inu No Taisho se rió y metió la punta en su boca, haciendo que le más joven se mordiera la lengua intentando amortiguar los gemidos. Enojado con el pulgar los separo, dejando aquellos sonidos llenos de placer que deseaba. Engulló el miembro por completo, apretando y lamiendo.

Sesshomaru: AHHH...M-Me vengo! Déjame! "rogó"

Nuevamente desobedeció y siguió trabajando hasta sentir como efectivamente Sesshomaru se corrió en su boca. Satisfecho se tragó toda la sustancia, sin permitir que algunas gotas se escapen.

Sesshomaru: ¿Po-por qué lo hicistes? "pregunto más rojo que el kimono de Inuyasha"

Inu No Taisho: Porque me perteneces, todo de ti, y eres delicioso "halagó"

Lo miró a los ojos, y Sesshomaru entendió el mensaje.

Sesshomaru: Q-quiero que sigas...

Inu No Taisho asintió y bajó a la entrada de Sesshomaru, comenzando a meter su lengua en la entrada, y empezar a dilatarla.

Sesshomaru: N-no hagas eso ahhh...es sucio!

Inu No Taisho divertido le mostró tres dedos a Sesshomaru, y este volvió a entender el mensaje, extrañado, ya que nunca lo habían preparado. Los lamió tímidamente, y cuando el mayor los considero lo suficientemente ensalibados metió el primer dígito, escuchando una tenue queja. Comenzó a moverlo causando molestias en el Lord. Metió el segundoy comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, los sonidos que ahora salían de Sesshomaru ya no eran de dolor. Metió el tercero, y mientras los movia reclamó sus labios en un salvaje beso. Retiró los dedos, y viendo finalmente como su pareja asentía se desvistió sin dejar de mirarle. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, pero una mano en su barbilla la mantuvo firmemente en la bella figura de gran porte de Inu No Taisho. El más daiyokai más viejo era mucho más musculoso y bronceado que él. En esa misma posición se acomodo entre las piernas del más joven, quien cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, esperando el típico dolor que obtenía siempre. Inu No Taisho lamió los párpados del contrario, hasta que logro abrirlos.

Inu No Taisho: Quiero que me mires cuando lo hago "ordenó"

Sesshomaru de dejó dominar, y asintió en la comprensión, perdiéndose en los dos ojos dorados profundos. El pene de Inu No Taisho presiono contra su entrada, el inu más viejo lo besó, y en el proceso introdujo la cabeza de su gran miembro, asi ahogando las quejas adoloridas de Sesshomaru. El inu más joven realmente era estrecho, y lo confirmo cuando de una envaino en él, para asi evitarle el dolor. Comenzó a masturbarlo mientrás esperaban que el Lord se adaptara aunque sea un poco a tal intruso en su interior. Sesshomaru se dividía entre el dolor y el éxtasis, le encantaba aquella conexión con la persona que amaba, el miembro de Inu No Taisho era grueso y grande. Otro beso, y de a poco el mayor daiyokai se movió en él, lento al principio. Estaba en éxtasis, nunca nadie lo había tratado asi. Todo el pasado no existia en aquella instancia, todo olvidado, todo perdonado.

Inu No Taisho: Te amo Sesshomaru.

Lágrimas de alegría aparecieron en sus ojos, deseaba que aquello no fuese un sueño, que realmente había oido aquellas palabras que desde cachorro había anhelado. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el vaiven se volvió desenfrenado, no le dolía, con cada empuje escabava más en él y el placer lo llevaba al límite. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos, ambos disfrutaban, de todo, y en especial de algo: de el perdón.

Inu No Taisho lo miró a los ojos, y con esto cambió de posiciones: ahora Sesshomaru se encontraba sobre él, moviéndose sobre su miembro. Ambos estaban cerca, en ese momento lo decidió. Arrastró lejos los cabellos de lado derecho del cuello de Sesshomaru, lamió aquella pálida zona, y luego clavó sus dientes, transmitiendo su escencia, veneno y poder al contrario. Sessshomaru se quejó por el dolor, aunque estaba completamente feliz al saber que su amado lo había marcado como su pareja de por vida, suprimiendo toda duda de que lo estaba engañando. Todo sin dejar de moverse, Inu No Taisho dejó lo que hacía cuando termino, relamiéndose los labios. Con una sonrisa y agarrando fuertemente las caderas de su pareja se señalo el cuello, sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ¿Seguro? "preguntó completamente feliz"

Inu No Taisho: Tu eres mio y yo soy tuyo...ahora márcame "ordenó"

Las bestias de ambos les hablaban, pero ellos los ignoraban, ya que sabían que estaban más que eufóricas. Sesshomaru se relamió los labios, y sin dejar de moverse sobre su padre lamió la zona del cuello donde lo marcaría. Sin escuchar los gritos felices de su bestia lo marcó haciendo lo mismo que su padre. Inu No Taisho lo besó para terminar el ritual, él picó su lengua y la de Sesshomaru, a quien le dolió un poco. Sus sangres se mezclaron y ambos bebieron del otro. Llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, Inu No Taisho derramó su escencia en el interior de su amado, y este en los estómagos de ambos.

Sesshomaru ahora si escucho a su bestia:

 _Siii, nos marcó! Ahora podemos quedar embarazados._

Sonrió ante esto, era verdad, como él y su compañero eran adultos y estaba marcado podía quedar embarazado.

Sesshomaru: Te amo

Inu No Taisho: Yo también te amo, mi bello compañero.

N-n-nn-n-n

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D SE MARCARON WIIII algunos pensaran de seguro que fue muy apresurado, pero nop jejej despues veran el por qué.**

 **Ahora, ustedes saben que Sesshomaru tendra cachorros de Inu No Taisho (en unos capitulos más ejeje)**

 **Bien, necesito nombre de personajes, si quieren participar (nadie lee esto 7-7) dejen sus nombres de como quieren llamarse y su apariencia (todos hombres) :D y si hay una o dos chicas que quieren lo mismo, pero seran menos ;( no ignoren esto que ya no tengo imaginación para crear personajes originales jajajaja x-x o los nombres :D**

 **¿Por qué me fuí de Amor Yaoi? Pues porque no me dejaba publicar mi fanfic, ya que cada vez que intentaba o me salía de la página o propagandas que me hacían poner los pelos de punta, ni responder a un comentario me dejaba. Fue, voy a recuperar mi otro fic, subirlo aquí y borrar mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi.**


	6. Chapter 6

Aun el sol no había tomado su lugar en el oscuro cielo, aprovechar aquel momento fue lo mejor que hizo Hakkaku en aquel momento. Tenía a la persona que más amaba amarrada por la cintura, habían podido escapar del palacio para llegar a una laguna cercana que habían encontrado antes de venir. El agua cristalina estaba helada, y Ginta no podía evitar aferrarse a su pareja. Besos quemaban en su cuello, mientrás que suavemente era acariciado en el pecho.

Las manos grandes y cálidas de Hakkaku recorrían su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba, asi ahogando ruidos inevitables de placer.

Hakkaku: Te amo Ginta.

El contrario le sonrió con felicidad, pero no pudo responder porque los profundos besos de su amado atacaban su boca, filtrando su lengua en aquella cavidad bucal de Ginta.

Hakkaku remojo sus dedos en el agua helada, con uno de ellos preparó al más joven, quien gimió y se quejó un poco. Los dígitos entraban y salían medida hiba dilatándose la entrada, hasta que Hakkaku escuchó que los gemidos habían dejado de ser adoloridos para pasar a ser de placer, en ese momento fue cuando introdujo su miembro en la entrada del muchacho, quien apretó los dientes pero no se quejó. Lamió aquella marca en el cuello de su pareja, algo que le dio placer, mientrás lo masturbaba. Cuando consideró que el otro lobo estaba preparado comenzó a moverse en su interior, haciendo que el otro gimiera y ambos comenzaran a moverse bruscamente, causando éxtasis en ambos. Mientras lo embestia Hakkaku sonreía, Ginta era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, era su vida en si. Lo protegería aunque le costara su propia vida, incluso formarían una familia.

Aquel acto en donde ambos se demostraban su amor duró unos cuantos minutos, entre besos, caricias, pero por sobretodo satisfacción.

Hakkaku: A-amor "llamó cuando se retiró, jadeante"

Ginta: Dime "en el mismo estado, incluso más"

Hakkaku: Cuando esta batalla termine... quiero decir la de contra Naraku y Ryukotsusei y todo peligro pase, quiero que nos separemos de Koga y formemos nuestro propio hogar, solos creando nuestra propia familia

Ginta: Ya habíamos hablado de esto, sé que...

Hakkaku: Es que ya no quiero exponerte más, y viajar al lado de Koga siempre lo hace. Además existen miles de probabilidades de que te embarazes y lo menos que quiero es que salgas herido...por favor, yo te voy a proteger siempre, a ti y nuestros futuros cachorros..

Ginta: Lo sé...

Aquella inseguridad y molestia de estar siempre exponiendo al peligro a Ginta le molestaba, pero sabía que este tenía su orgullo y no le gustaba ser tratado como a un cachorro pequeño que tenía que se sobrerotegido con todo, que le gustaba luchar sus propias batallas y no tenerlo a él ara reemplazarlo a la hora de pelear (que para Hakkaku sería lo mejor). Respetaba a su pareja, pero no quería que aquello le costase la vida.

ººº/ººº/ºººº

Pasaron las horas, para algunos para bien pero para otro no tanto. Aquellos molestos rayos de sol molestando en su visión lo hicieron gruñir y despertar. Vio con una sonrisa el rostro de su amado Inu No Taisho, por fin, por fin uno de sus sueños habían resultado. Era la pareja y compañero oficial de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que amaba.

Se le quedó mirando, ahora pensaba si aquella había sido la mejor desición, despues de todo ¿Qué ocurriría si perdían? No soportaría volver a perder a su amado, no otra vez. La inseguridad volvía, ahora era diferente.

Inu No Taisho despertó al sentir a su amado moviéndose, además de que al ser compañeros el contrario podía sentir las emociones del otro por más que no lo demostraran, lo sentían ellos mismos, y en ese momento sentía el disgusto e inseguridad de su comañero.

Inu No Taisho: ¿Qué ocurre? "preguntó"

Una ola de preocupación paso por Sesshomaru, quien se sorprendió por esto, aunque sabía que era por la marca en el cuello de ambos.

Sesshomaru: No te preocupes... "con una pequeña sonrisa (casi fingida)" Buenos días

Inu No Taisho: Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo te sientes? "preguntó"

No estaba satisfecho con aquella respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

Sesshomaru: Bien

A pesar de ser palabras ellos podían sentir o que no decían en voz alta, el amor y cariño que paseaba en olas por su mente, que eran trasmitidos por el contrario. Se besaron, beso casto al principio, que despues se fe profundizando. Las bestias de ambos completamente eufóricas.

Sesshomaru: No podemos escapar de nuestras obligaciones tontito "dijo con un puchero"

Inu No Taisho: No te preocupes mi amado compañero, esperemos a la noche "con una sonrisa maliciosa"

Una ola de lujuria invadió a Sesshomaru, quien se sonrojó por la pena. Asintió y ambos comenzaron a cambiarse, tenían que desayunar con los demás los cuales no imaginaban su reacción ante la situación.

ººº/ººº/ººº

Inuyasha cada vez más se deprimía, la noche anterior había llorado y maldecido a Miroku, principalmente por haberse enamorado de un pervertido como él, por haberse creido sus mentiras.

No había podido dormir ni un poco, aunque lo hubiera intentado. Se levantó pesadamente de su lecho y se dio un baño, intentando consolarse a si mismo. El odio ante la perra de Sango y Miroku aumentaba por segundo, y sus pensamientos no lo ayudaban en nada, es más, lo ponían cada vez peor.

Salió de su habitación y extrañamente se encontró con Kagome, quie lo esperaba.

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome? ¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome: ¿Te sientes bien Inuyasha? Es qué, anoche te escuché llorar, y por lo rojo que están tus ojos lo compruebo.

El hanyou sonrió tristemente, su amiga y aquella manía de escuchar detrás de la puerta. Sólo pensaba ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de aquella bella humana y no del insolente de Miroku?

Inuyasha: Keh, no te preocupes tonta. Mejor vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.

Kagome: Pero...

Inuyasha: Feh, no te entrometas Kagome!

Kagome: ABAJO! No me digas que hacer. "indignada pero con una sonrisa"

El hanyou se estampó contra el suelo, agradeciéndole inconcientemente a su amiga por haberle hecho despertar. Ambos se dirigeron al comedor, donde Koga, Ginta, Hakkakku, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Sango (la cual estaba algo triste), Miroku y Kirara junto con aquel general Isaka los esperaban. Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar con tremendo odio a Miroku y Sango, el primero se angustio por esto y la segunda ni se dio cuenta. Todos los demás estaban extrañados, podían ver los ojos rojos e hinchado de Inuyasha y más aquella mirada que les dirigía a la exterminadora y el monje, pero no comentaron nada por cierto temor y para no incomodar al príncipe (Inuyasha).

Era puro silencio, hasta que el Lord del Oeste Sesshomaru e Inu No Taisho hicieron su aparición. Isaka escupió el té que estaba tomando por la impresión, no podía creer lo que veía, ¿¡SU AMO MARCADO POR EL QUE LO HUMILLÓ? Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku e Inuyasha quedaron boca abiertos al reconocer la marca y el aroma que esos dos despedían, mientras los humanos y Shippo no entendían el por qué de aquella reacción.

Jaken: S-S-SSeñor... "con un hilito de voz"

Inuyasha: P-padre! S-Sesshomaru!

Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre?"preguntó representando a los demás"

Koga: Pues... ellos..

Inu No Taisho: Eh marcado a Sesshomaru como mi compañero, y él a mí "explicó"

Kagome/Sango/Miroku: ¿Queeeé?

Kagome: Pero es su hijo... "murmuró sonrojada"

Sesshomaru hiba a quejarse pero Ginta le interrumpio.

Ginta: Señora para los yokais no importan los lazos familiares a la hora de marcar a nuestro compañero, es normal que padres, hermanos, hijos se marquen entre si.

Hakkaku: Asi es, es por eso que yo marqué a Ginta quien si se lo ve por los lazos familiares es mi hermano menor.

Los humanos quedaron en shock ante esto.

Sesshomaru: Pfff, como sea.

Inu No Taisho no pudo evitar sonreir cuando una ola de molestia pasó por su subconciente. Sesshomaru se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa e Inu No Taisho a su lado. El desayuno fue silencioso, hasta quee..

Rin: Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Qué eran esos ruidos que Rin escuchó que provenian de su habitación? ¿A caso el amo Sesshomaru se lastimó?

Sesshomaru enrojeció y se escuchó más de una risa conocedora, incluso Inuyasha quien estaba deprimido no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el rostro, increiblemente sonrojado, de su hermano.

Inu No Taisho: Pues...

Kagome: Kyaa ¿Cómo va a decirle eso a una niña inocente?

Sesshomaru: Imbecil... "cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos"

Inu No Taisho: No sabían que hiba a decirle "protestó cruzándose de brazos de una manera infantil"

Jaken: Rin, no hagas esas preguntas "regañó"

Por única y primera vez en la historia el yokai rana no recibió una piedra en la cabeza.

ººº/ººº/ººº

Momentos romanticos, así pasaron cuatro días. Inu No Taisho y Sesshomaru se besaban y trabajaban por el día, mientras por las noches las llenaban de pasión y placer. Inuyasha evitaba a Miroku, siempre tenía algo que hacer o se hiba tardes enteras del palacio, con la clara intensión de alejarse de aquel hombre, quien quería hablar con él y aclarar todo, no soportaba aquello. Sango también estaba deprimida, pero solía discutir con el general Isaka a todo pulmón sobre tonterias, que de alguna forma hacían que se descargara de todo lo que sentía.

Respecto a Ryukotsusei Inu No Taisho y Sesshomaru habían reforzado la seguridad del palacio y alrededores, mientras esperaban a que fuera este él que diera el primer golpe, claro preparados para cualquier cosa.

Naraku no se había dignado en aparecer, lo cual hacía que Koga y los demás sospecharan que algo muy malo estaría tramando. Koga últimamente cortejaba a Kagome -como siempre hacía- pero esta vez notaba que algo más de resultado obtenía, pues la chica se sonrojaba seguido y lo miraba aun más. A Inuyasha le alegraba mucho que su amiga estuviese encontrando el amor en el lobo pulguiento aquel, y no interfería en sus asuntos.

Isaka: Déjame pasar humana insolente! "ordenó elevando la voz"

Sango: ¿A quién le dices humana insolente imbecil?

Oh si, una nueva discución entre el general y la humana. De lejos Sesshomaru observaba con diversión aquello, y tenía la leve sospecha de que aquellos dos terminarían juntos. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Inu No Taisho: Amor mio, unas señales de los siervos de Ryukotsusei han captado mis soldados, quédate aquí...

Sesshomaru: No, yo voy también "sentenció en un tono que decia claramente que no aceptaría reclamos"

Inu No Taisho: Pero...

Sesshomaru: Pero nada, voy y punto. Contigo o sin ti.

Inu No Taisho: "sabiendo que no podría ganar aquello" Está bien, será conmigo.

Inu No Taisho sabía que nada podía hacer cuando su pareja quería algo, asi que sólo se limitó a asentir y rendirse ante él. Lo amaba, y lo protegería, y eso era lo que le tranquilizaba un poco.

ººº/ººº/ººº

A la salida del palacio ya e encontraban reunidos Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Isaka, Sango y Kagome. Hakkaku, Ginta, Shippo y los demás se quedaría en el palacio, para protegerlo en caso de emergencia.

Miroku se acercó al hanyou, intentando tomar su mano, pero Inuyasha la alejó. No entendía el por qué del comportamiento tan indiferente de su pareja, y eso le entristecia y molestaba.

Inu No Taisho lo notó y suspiró, despues hablaría con su cachorro menor sobre eso.

Salieron en silencio, Miroku hiba sobre Isaka y Kagome sobre Inuyasha mientras lo demás corrían y saltaban por los arboles, menos Sango quien volaba sobre Kirara. Tardaron un buen rato al llegar a una zona desierta del territorio del Oeste, era aquella playa, aquella donde se había despedido de Inu No Taisho aquello vez. Nostalgia y dolor atravezó a Inu No Taisho, y lo mismo para Sesshomaru. Ambos se tomaron de la mano, en el centro de aquella palya había un yokai, que el Lord reconocía a la perfección. Tragó en seco, el dolor de los recuerdos.

Sesshomaru: Motohama... "llamó sorprendiendo a todos"

Una risa sádica correspondió a su saludo, aquel yokai se dio la vuelta dejando ver su apariencia. Tenía la piel un tanto oscura, ojos grises llenos de maldad, cabello corto hasta los hombro color caoba, su rostro, manos y todo rastro visible de piel lleno de cicatrizes. Llenó de maldad y locura.

Motohama: Pero si es el "Señor" Sesshomaru, un placer JAJAJAJAJA

Inu No Taisho: ¿Quién es ? "preguntó con desagrado"

Inuyasha: Feh, te derrotaré en un segundo

El hanyou defendundo su espada, e hiba a atacar a aquel idiota cuando una voz lo interrumpio.

Sesshomaru: Noo Inuyasha, no te le acerques, te matará!

La preocupación en aquel tono sorprendió a los presentes, pero era tarde, estaba tan cerca de aque yokai que no se dio cuenta cuando más de diez cuchillas se clavaron en su piel, haciéndole soltar un quejido y la espada.

Miroku: Inuyashaa!

Sesshomaru: Mierda no se le acerquen!

Cuando Miroku hiba a correr la misma suerte Sesshomaru gruñó y se interpuso entre los cuchillos, desviándolos con sus garras. Inu No Taisho preocupado atacó a aquel miserable, quien lo esquivó con perfección desagradable. No pudieron verlo por unos minutos cuando apareció detrás de Kagome.

Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu defendiendo a su amiga, pero Motohama lanzó un aura que logró desviar la dirección del bumerang para su lado, cuestión estuvo apunto de atacar a la exterminadora pero Isaka se interpuso en el camino, cortándolo con sus garras.

Isaka: Ten más cuidado! "advirtió"

Por alguna extraña razón la extermiandora se sonrojó.

Sesshomaru tomó a Motohama por el brazo y le dio un puñetazo, alejándolo de todos ellos. Koga con su velocidad (incrementada por los fracmentos en sus pierna) le dio una patada cuando aun estaba en el aire, pero antes de que esta impactara en Motohama un extraño ataque lo hirió y cayo al mar.

Kagome: Koga!

La sacerdotiza ignorando el peligro corrió hacia donde se encontraba el lobo, quien aun no había aparedo desde las olas.

¿?: Jajaja que escena tan cómica.

Aquella risa estremeció a Sesshomaru, e Inu No Taisho lo sintió. De inmedito estaba delante de él protegiéndolo.

Miroku: Inuyasha!

El hanyou se había quitado las cuchillas, pero estas habían resultado estar envenenadas, por lo que le hizo más lento.

Motohama: Malditos jajajaja ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Sesshomaru: Aparece ya, Bary!

Otra risa se escuchó, y un hombre pelirrojo de piel blanca y ojos negros apareció. Detrás de él 3 yokais, Motohama fue hacía donde se encontraban y se unió al grupo. Todos tenían la misma mirada de maldad y malicia.

Bary: Vaya Sesshomaru, ¿Has sido marcado por el imbecil de Inu No Taisho? Vaya hombre JAJAJAJAJA

Sesshomaru: No te entrometas en esto, Bary "dijo con voz aterradora"

Inu No Taisho: Tu eres...

Bary: Jajaja el que desvirgó a tu hijito y ahora compañero.

Inu No Taisho se enfureció y Sesshomaru asustó, no por el enojo de su compañero, por algo peor: errores del pasado.

En cambio los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

Bary: Jajaja habrás comprobado lo sumamente estrecho que es.. ¿Hermoso no? Ese cuerpito tan lindo y su rostro mostrando el más puro dolor y éxtasis-

Inu No Taisho: Cállate!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

El hanyou corrió hacía donde su amiga se había metido al mar, pues Koga no salía y eso le preocupaba. El también lo hizo, y Miroku le siguió.

Bary: Awww que tierno, les presento a mi harem, bueno Sesshomaru tu ya los conoces jajaja despues de todo...

A Sesshomaru le invadió una ola de confusión, y a Inu No Taisho una de miedo y tristeza.

Bary: Motohama "señalando al antes mencionado"

Este sonrió sádicamente y saludo con una reverencia sarcastica.

Bary: Sakakibara

El pelirrojo señaló a un pelinegro de ojos verdes y piel blanca, igual lleno de cicatrizes como Motohama.

Bary: Alex.

Era el momento de un yokai neko de cabello largo y negro, atado en una coleto azul. Orejas puntiagudas llenas de marcas, ojos azules estoicos, vestido con un kimono negro con franjas azules.

Bary: Y Amano

Señaló a un niño de piel moka y ojos verdes, sentado en el suelo con una expresión perdida.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bary?

Bary: Ohhh, bueno eh venido a hacerle una visita Lord del Oeste. Es una lastima que hayas sido marcado, despues de todo pensaba convertirte en parte de mi harem..aunque aun puedo hacerlo jejejeje anda, te gustaba

Inu No Taisho: ¿De qué estas hablando? "preguntó mientras lo atravesaba una ola de nerviosismo"

Bary:Vaya, ¿No se lo has dicho Sesshomaru? "riendo"

Sesshomaru: Espera!

Bary: Yo fui el primero, pero no todo se terminó allí. Fuimos amantes por años, decadas, mucho más de lo que te imaginas. No sólo conmigo, Kent quien de seguro le debes conocer, entre los dos nos lo follabamos, entre orgias, con mi harem...no solo era uno quien se lo follaba, de a dos también lo hacian. En las orgias era muy popular jejeje, pero nunca me cansaba de ponérsela una y otra vez, a veces lo haciamos de a dos, sus gritos de dolor y placer era hermosos. En especial los de dolor, una puta, eso es lo que es tu compañero, Inu No Taisho. Y hasta hace poco lo haciamos, lastima que ahora este acoplado a ti, ya que perder a tremenda puta no me agrada, follaba y la chupaba bien despues de todo. Lo eh tocado muchas más veces que tú, me he corrido muchas más veces dentro de él, lo he hecho gritar como la zorra que es.

Sesshomaru tenía la mirada gacha, mientras olas de decepción, furia y dolor lo traspasaban. Todo había quedado en silencio, sin contar por las risotadas y carcajadas de Bary y su harem.

Bary: Hummm, ¿También es importante agregar las fuertes nalgadas que le eh dado? ahh gemía como una puta, mientras se la chupaba a uno dos se la ponían. ¿Sabes la cantidad de hombres que se follaron a tu compañero? ni te lo imaginas.

Sesshomaru quería llorar, aquello era cierto, completamente, sus errores de pasado. Sólo esperaba que Inu No Taisho lo perdonara, y se pregunta el por que Bary estaba provocando a su compañero.

Bary: Sabes que...soy tan bueno que se lo haré aquí para que puedas ver un buen espectáculo, Inu No Taisho.

.-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n

 **Hola :D gracias a sus dos comentarios que responderé aquí :D**

 **Elizabeth Abernathy: Jajajaja si algo asi xD igual Sesshy es uno de los personajes principales y tiene cierto pasado :/ Claro, continuara hasta el final :D Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho :3**

 **Yuric09: Awww gracias, me alegro que te encante. Las continuaciones intento hacerlas seguidas por cuestiones que a mi personalmente no me gusta demasiado esperar por capítulos de un fic, asi que intento hacerles caps largos y bueno "pasables". Gracias por comentar y un abrazo :3**

 **Ahora, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, realmente salió como me lo esperaba, y en el siguiente veremos la rección de Inu No Taisho.**

 **Si quieren comenten que no muerdo :,D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. Para todos los que leyeron mis dos historias NO ESTÁN abandonas, sino que siguen en Amor Yaoi. Pueden buscarlas allí están super actualizadas las dos :D (Juego de Sentimientos estás como Juego de sentimientos versión re-subida)

Gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
